


Fifty Shades

by Lyzzardbrain



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grittier, more explicit rewrite of "What We Owe Each Other" examining power and sex in Jenny and Vastra's relationship.  It deals with tough subjects like sexual abuse and rape, and is intended for mature audiences.     That said, it is intended to be sex positive, with Vastra and Jenny as a model of what is possible.  The underage, rape and non-con is not between them.  The story includes both the non-explicit rape and sexual assault of a minor as well as more graphic consensual sexual acts between teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What we owe each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256460) by [Lyzzardbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain). 



Jenny Flint was nervous. Annabelle had just moved into a nearby tenement apartment. Jenny had been out romping around in her cousin's clothes. The new neighbour had thought she was a boy and called 'him' over. "You look like a strong lad, can you 'elp wi these boxes?" 

Jenny spent part of the afternoon helping Annabelle's family move in. She introduced herself as Jimmy. Annabelle's dad gave 'him' a couple pennies for his effort, and the pretty blonde girl who was about Jenny's age had walked him out. She guided Jenny around to the back of the building and kissed 'him'. "You were such a strong bloke 'elpin' with all them 'eavy boxes" Annabelle purred, feeling Jenny's arm. muscles. 

She took Jenny's hand and placed it on her breast. As she massaged the offered breast, Jenny turned her hips away so Annabelle wouldn't feel what wasn't there. The girl had misread the gesture, as Jenny thought she would, as hiding the signs of arousal. 

"Don't be shy, I'm glad to make a friend." Annabelle reached for Jenny's fly. Jenny's heart was racing. The arousal was certainly there, just not in the form the girl was looking for. Jenny had had more than one date end abruptly at the point when the girl she was with discovered that she, too, was a girl, so had honed her technique. 

The brunette took control of the situation before she was discovered. She took her left hand off the offered breast, with regret, and used it to support Annabelle under her arms. Jenny then reached under the girl's dress, leaning her against the wall. Jenny was efficient, moving her thumb on her nub and teasing her entrance with a finger, watching for her response.  
"Annabelle- come up for Dinner" Annabelle's father yelled down the stairs. 

"Don't stop Jimmy, I'm sooo  
close". 

Annabelle gasped, moving her hips to guide Jenny's fingers inside. In seconds Annabelle clenched on Jenny's hand and muffled her cry.  
" Come back the day after tomorrow, Ill make it up to you then." She kissed Jenny and ran upstairs. 

That had been two days ago. Jenny had bought a few flowers and some sweets, combed her hair and tied it back low under her cousin's hat and nervously made her way down the block. Jenny knocked on Annabelle's door. 

Jenny and Annabelle walked around the neighborhood for a bit and then found a secluded spot not far from the docks where Jenny's uncle worked. Annabelle whispered in Jenny's ear "no one's ever done that so good for me before, most blokes just wanna put it in an' be done." 

Jenny quickly got to work before her girlfriend discovered her secret. She knelt on Annabelle's thigh, carefully out of reach of helpful hands. Jenny found a rhythm that gave her some much needed friction, which may be why she didn't hear voices approaching.  
The next thing she knew, her uncle was dragging her home by the hair, and Annabelle was screaming and crying, calling Jenny a liar and a pervert. 

Her uncle didn't take her all the way home. He pulled her into a dark ally. "You unnatural little whore - I'll fix ya for sure. " Jenny was used to her Uncle's beatings, but this was a whole new kind of pain as threw her to the ground and raped her. "If ya say a word of this to yer Aunt, I'll tell 'er about what I caught you doin' and you'll be on the street fer shore". 

For the next months, Jenny's uncle used her regularly with the same threat. Jenny learned to hide her soul while her uncle took her body.  
Jenny continued to wear her cousin's clothes around town when she wasn't selling matches. It was easier and safer to be a boy. Unfortunately, her Aunt Connie saw her outside the baker's about two weeks before her thirteenth birthday and the next thing she knew, she was out on the street. 

Ok, I can do this' Jenny reassured herself as she loosened the rags to draw attention to her cleavage. She loosened her hair, and walked up to the first gentleman who came around the corner. Deepening her voice, she tried to sound seductive.

"Matches sir?" She held them close to her chest, and the gin-scented man groped her breast for a minute, grabbed the matches and tossed her a couple of pennies.

Jenny held her breath until the man was out of sight. Relief mixed with disgust as she clutched the first coin she'd seen since Aunt Connie kicked her out of the house.

'How twisted is this? Auntie kicks me out for not bein' ladylike, dressin' in trousers 'n' all. 'Poor Little Orphan Jenny' wasn't doing so well as a match girl without her guardian's help to create the illusion of poverty mixed with a dash of 'I could be your daughter'. 'Whore Jenny', as she called her new "look" and approach was showing signs of great success.

Although she longed to take her two pennies and buy whatever scrap of food she could find, she wanted to keep working while the men were heading home from the factories. This was prime time. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, letting the men touch her, picking their pockets, but hunger is a powerful motivator. 

By the time the streets quieted down, Jenny had sold enough matches for her first real meal in two weeks and her first food of any kind in three days. She sat down to stew and a bun in a tavern called The Gin Palace. She felt dirty after all those men had pawed her like a piece of meat, but she was also relieved as the warmth of the hot stew thawed her hands as she cradled the bowl.

Half dozen men burst through the door or the tavern. "Hey you, wench, get over here!" The Chinese men grabbed Jenny by her hair and dragged her out of the Palace. A hooded figure in the back corner of the tavern threw some coins on the table and slipped out a minute behind the Tongs and their captive

"You tryin' a sell more than matches out there? That's our business and we do not stand for competition. If you're gonna whore, you whore for us!" Jenny tried to scream or even explain, but they covered her mouth, pinning her against the outside wall of the Gin Palace, in the ally. Two men pinned her down and tore the rags away from her body while several others opened their own clothing, insulting her and preparing to do worse. Her soul went and hid, but her body fought with everything she had. Never again would a man use her as her uncle had. 

The hooded figure jumped out of the shadows into action. Jenny seized her opportunity and bit the hand on her mouth.

"Go back inside!" The hooded figure hissed (hissed?). Not needing a second invitation Jenny slipped back in the door as her rescuer used some kind of whip to subdue the group from the Chinese Tong.

Mrs Jenkins drank more gin than she sold, some people thought, but she had a kindly streak, and when the waif came back inside, trembling and bleeding, she tossed a rag over the girl's shoulders and poured her a cup of tea. "Have some more stew lass, on thee 'ouse"

Jenny curled up under the makeshift blanket. 'I recognize that hooded woman' she thought to herself. The shrouded figure had been at her dad's funeral, with a spiky haired man with the oddest shoes.

Jenny owed this hooded figure more than she could repay. The match girl had been poor too long and lived rough for too long to believe there wouldn't be a price for her salvation. She waited, terrified, for the woman to return. She hoped that she wasn't saved from the Tong only to meet a worse fate repaying the shrouded figure.

When Jenny's rescuer finally reappeared, she was coated in blood. She came back to her table, where the match girl waited and fretted.

"Thank you ma'am for savin' me tonight" 

If Jenny could have seen beneath the hood in the dark tavern, she would have watched her hero's head crests change colour.

In a moment the silurian saw a way to finally repay her debt to the girl and to save the child's dignity all at once. She would have gladly take the girl in, adopted and cared for her, but knew this child had too much pride and too much fear to accept such charity. She had watched her for seven years.

"You could come work for me, as a, a maid? An assistant? My accommodations are modest, but I have a plan to better my situation. I'll start you out at a scullery maid's wages, and cover all your expenses."

"Am I to be your slave?" Jenny asked earnestly? "You might better yourself but a scullery maids wage wouldn't begin to repay you for what ya did tonight."

"You will be no one's slave, not tonight, or ever, if I have a say in it. I said you'd start as a scullery maid. It's only fitting, you're only 12. "

"Thirteenth birthday today Miss"

"Happy birthday then. I will train you and your pay will increase with your skills and responsibilities."

Jenny was too tired to argue. "Can we discuss this in the morning?"

Jenny put her head on the table and fell asleep.

'Poor little ape', thought the new mistress, and carried the girl up the stairs and laid her to sleep on her own blankets. The rescuer then busied herself getting cleaned up from the night's feast.


	2. Chapter 2

Vastra remembered how she first met Jenny Flint. It was the worst day of her life. She was the front guard so her hibernation chamber above the rest. A horrible explosion damaged her life-support, and she climbed out into an underground tunnel. Who had been so careless? Did they not know where the pods were buried?

Her confusion was replaced with rage as she saw a primitive explosive device tossed onto the pod where her sisters slept. She grabbed the dynamite and threw it out of the hole before it could explode. It landed in the Thames, wick extinguished. Several more sticks of dynamite followed. She tossed them away from her sisters' hibernation pods. One exploded, and a man, a woman and their hatchling fell into the pit. The man, John Flint yelled up "stop with 'e dynamite,"

"Git out Flint, there's an alligator or somethin' in there"

"I see it, it's protectin' something, its nest maybe." John grabbed a dynamite stick and threw it into the river. A blue box appeared out of nowhere, and a skinny man with pointy hair waved a thin metal rod which somehow turned off the dynamite, but it was too late. John's dynamite stick exploded in his hand.

"Get them out!" the doctor cried. The man stepped into his box as the final 4 sticks of dynamite exploded Vastra grabbed the hatchling under one arm and its mother under the other and leaped to safety. She set them down, turned and roared.

What followed could only be called a massacre. Sixteen Silurian warriors, eight tunnel workers and fifteen bystanders died. One woman and her daughter, Jenny, a Time Lord and Vastra were the only survivors. The little girl screamed into her mother's petty coats. The mother screamed into the girl's hair. The excavation site became a mass grave for Silurians and humans alike. As the Bobbies started to arrive on the scene, the doctor guided the lone Silurian into the blue box, which shortly disappeared. 

##########################

For the first time since her aunt threw her out of the house, Jenny Flint woke up indoors, warm and dry. She was lying on a blanket, on the floor, with a second blanket covering her. There were stacks of books all around the edge of the room. A basin, a pitcher of water and a towel were on the floor a few feet away. 'Has the hooded woman left me to sleep in her library overflow?'Jenny wondered to herself, hoping that the coming improvement in social standing wouldn't lead to her loosing easy access to this marvelous treasure. There was fiction and science, lots of science, veterinary medicine about apes, religion, history, anatomy and politics, and that was just what Jenny could see from her sleeping pad.

There seemed to be no organization to the piles of books. Jenny decided to try moving. She ached all over, but there were no injuries that would take more than a few days to heal.

She crawled over to the water pitcher, poured a measure into the tin cup and drank. Next she cleaned the dirt off her face, neck, arms and legs. It felt so good to be clean that she finished by scrubbing her torso. She had honestly only planned to quickly clean her private parts, but she was alone and safe, and there was no sign of her new Mistress. She knew she wasn't supposed to do it, she could be whipped, or worse, but her hand lingered as she remembered those stolen moments with Annabelle, and also her mysterious new mistress. As always, after the release was the shame as she quickly cleaned up and promised herself it would never happen again. 

Determined to start on the right foot, Jenny headed towards the door, and saw a note stuck on a nail.

Miss Flint, I have gone to retrieve some food and other supplies. Please take some time to freshen up and recover from your ordeal. You may read any of my books. There is no organization to them which you could interrupt. Vastra 

So that's her name. So many questions were forming in Jenny's mind about her new employer. Why had she followed her family for so many years? What kind of mistress would she be? Did she know about Jenny's 'boyish' tendencies? Jenny resolved in that moment to keep them hidden lest she end up on the street again.

Jenny opened the door to investigate the rest of the house, only to realize she was in the Inn above The Gin Palace. 'What could this mean? Surely no one would employ a maid for such a small room. Perhaps this is some sort of test.' Jenny decided to stop thinking and start her work. She wasn't that badly hurt. 'Ok, if this is (Mrs.? Lady? How odd she used no title in her note) Vastra's whole dwelling, I shall endeavor to clean it before she returns.' Jenny thought she remembered seeing broken and discarded wooden shipping crates in the ally last night. She went downstairs and gathered up the planks of rough cheap wood. It took several trips, but when she was done, Jenny had made a simple, four shelf bookcase.

Next she busied herself sorting the books into science, history, literature, and "everything else." Science took two and a half shelves. With the books off the floor and surfaces, Jenny made quick work of cleaning and tidying the room. She chose a book called "Of the Origin of Species". She didn't understand everything, but the idea that the earth is unimaginably old, and all the creatures are kin intrigued her.

She jumped when the door opened and Vastra returned. Vastra's arms were loaded down and she was followed into the house by a page equally burdened. She thanked him and sent him on his way with a shilling. Jenny gawked. That's more than a day's wages for a page. The boy grinned, said "thank you Miss" and ran off before the lady noticed her mistake.

When Vastra turned, it was her jaw that dropped. "Where, how, where are my books?" She said the last word like it was her most prized possession. "I'm sorry ma'am if I startled ya', Jenny replied, glancing to where she'd built the makeshift bookshelf.

"It's , it's wonderful. My room has never been so clean. "

Despite herself, the young maid grinned. "Well, I washed your plate, your cup, your kettle, your pot and your bowl, so my duties as a scullery maid were done, so I thought, if it pleases ya, I'd do the rest. " Jenny suddenly worried she had overstepped her bounds and acted above her station.

Vastra stated "Fine work. Good maid". An odd turn of phrase, perhaps, but the elder woman did not seem offended, or even aware, that she was addressing her maid like a beloved pet dog. "Now," Vastra exclaimed gleefully, "let's look at what I bought. First order of business, food. The little monkey who helped me thought you might like fruit and cheese and cake and meat pies."

The hooded woman unloaded the feast. Jenny's mouth watered and she tentatively took an apple. Jenny was unfamiliar with eating so frequently and did not wanting to seem greedy. She didn't, want to eat up all her wages. When Vastra offered a meat pie the girl said "I ain't got any money".

"Your wages include food, shelter, clothing and training. I need you strong and healthy. I will give you this week's wages ahead so you may purchase anything else." The shrouded figure removed five shillings from her coin purse. Jenny didn't know what to say, she'd never known such riches. Vastra pulled another package from her shopping bag. "Did the apes injure your reproductive organs?"

It took a second for the young girl to understand the question, and then she turned a deep shade of red. "Ya stopped 'em first ma'am." She whispered, remembering how she'd bled when her uncle first attacked her. She had scrubbed for hours to get her dress clean. 

"Thank the goddess. You shan't be needing these today then. They'll be here when you do". The taller woman put the cotton wool in a low cupboard by the window Mystified, the girl wondered if the older woman expected her to be brutally raped. She had never felt safer than with this strange lady, but all girls are at risk on London's streets. The tall woman continued, oblivious to Jenny's inner monologue.

"I got these uniforms, two maid's uniforms, and one page's uniform. At times, it would be helpful for me to have a male servant"

A picture started to form in the girls mind, and it wasn't pleasant. This small room, the two women and a young man, the threat of being raped again, the biology and animal husbandry textbooks, it added up. She'd been saved from a prostitution ring only to be a part of a breeding program. "You saved me, wined and dined me to make me into your own personal Eve? What kind of monster are you?" Jenny threw the coins on the floor, and ran out the door.

Calling Vastra a monster hit closer to home than the girl could imagine. When the Doctor had whisked her away from the site of the massacre he had taken her on a whirlwind tour of human history and culture. They made a rock band out of famous kings, witnessed the construction of the Taj Mahal and listened to the Buddha, Jesus and Mohammad preach. After the tour was over, and Vastra prepared to not kill all humans on site, the Doctor returned her to Victorian London where she joined the Monstre show. 

For awhile she earned a decent wage as a side show freak. Unfortunately the demands got more and more degrading. Crowds came to see her, and be terrified. When she joined the show, she had hoped to perform feats of skill, strength or agility, but mostly people just wanted to stare. Many so-called experts were brought in to examine her. She was glad to answer their questions, but found them less than scientific. Some people wanted to pay to be alone with her. When she realized what that meant, she put an end to it, and any future children they might have been planning. Next they asked her to catch bullets with her tongue. She ate the lion and moved on. She started cleaning London's streets of real monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

Vastra let Jenny go, but tracked her scent and caught up with her as she sat on a bench outside St Paul's Cathedral. The girl was eating a Cornish pasty and drinking tea, while mutely looking ahead. She didn't move as the hooded figure approached.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Your culture is still new to me. Your myth says Eve is the mother or your race. If I were making you into her, do you think I meant to force you to breed?" Jenny nodded sullenly. She was still seething mad, but the poor foreign woman seemed genuinely concerned. "Oh dear, I have made a mess of this then. Your body is yours, and I will not stand by and let anyone so much as touch you without your consent".

"Who is the page uniform for?" She asked guardedly. "Why for you of course! Tailored to your measurements. Sometimes in my work within your culture, it would be helpful to have someone who appears to be male do some scouting, or spying. I need someone I can trust, and I was hoping that someone could be you. I had seen you dress in boy's clothes off and on since you were young, so I thought that you wouldn't object"

This explanation was a lot for Jenny to take in. How had Vastra followed her so closely to learn of her secret? Why didn't she object? She was even encouraging her deviancy. Vastra was prepared to trust her, but how could she trust someone so mysterious? "I want to trust you ma'am, really I do, but you're gonna 'afta answer some questions for me. First of all, what is under that veil?"

"I prefer not to reveal that in public, but there is a place close by where we can talk. I am in the process of purchasing #13 Paternoster Row, just down the block. It is currently vacant, and I am allowed on the property. I will show what is under my veil there.

I do have one question for you. You returned the advance shillings I gave you" Vastra said, handing the coins back "so how could you buy this food?"

"When them gents we're buyin' mah matches, and touchin my "Jenny blushed and looked at her chest, "I was emptying their pockets. Most of 'em never noticed, or didn't let on." The girl's blushed deepened "some" grimace "liked it, if ya catch mah meanin'". Jenny pointed her fingers up at her crotch suggestively and grimaced. Vastra certainly understood, but was shocked that one so young did also.

Vastra was a hunter, and relied on her nose and forked tongue to tell her about people. In societies where everyone bathed often and always wore clean clothes, it wasn't so clear. In Victorian London, she knew that this girl was not yet maturing gametes - too young to mate. The only blood on her was fresh from the attack. Amongst her kind there was a very strict line preventing sexual contact between those who were not mature and adults. Young couples caught in the situation where one had matured and the other had not were the subject of story and song, an would often be geographically separated until they were both mature. Mature Victorian women carried the scent of blood throughout the month to varying degrees. With proper food and a safe environment this girl would mature soon, Vastra guessed, so the cotton wool she had would soon be needed. The lizard woman knew not all Victorian women used such tools for hygiene, but in her home, she would insist upon it.

Given the girl's earlier reaction, Vastra decided to avoid any mention of gametes. "You did what you had to, to survive, but I hope no one ever touches you in a way that disgusts you again. I will train you to defend yourself." The two women walked into the empty house. Vastra was uncharacteristically nervous. The girl's line about her being a monster hit too close to home after her years of working as a sideshow freak. She was so glad when she realized she could use her tracking skills to work as a bounty hunter.

She had also robbed a bank, but wouldn't do so again without a lookout. Another use for the pages uniform. That the girl was light fingered was another relief. She may be willing to move upmarket from gentlemen's pockets to bank vaults.

Jenny looked around the empty home, in awe of the opulence. There were proper glass windows and modern light fixtures. "Youse a proper tosh you is!" she exclaimed.

"I should prepare you, my skin is different, and I'm bald."

"I'm not scared miss; I just want to see the face of my mistress." Vastra removed the veil. Jenny took in the green scales and the beautiful crests. She felt a slight throbbing between her legs as she took in the sight before her. "You are beautiful. You're the reason my pa's dead. I remember you. I can't believe I didn't put it together before." Vastra nervously glanced from the girl to the door, expecting her to leave again.

Jenny was wringing her hands and pacing. "You was the beast in the tunnels. I remember. My pa usually worked at the docks, but they was carting' supplies from the river to the tunnels, and 'e told my ma to bring me down to watch 'em build the underground. At first me ma thought you was an alligator, maybe protectin' some eggs. Me pa always was soft hearted. "Jenny smiled wistfully.

"You father was a courageous and compassionate man he died trying to save my sisters. I owe him, and his loved ones for that sacrifice. That is why I tried to care for you and his mate. I brought you meat I hunted in the woods. "

"So, I guess we are even then. You have repaid your debt to mah pa and mah family, an' we don't owe you nuttin' fer duh meat. "Jenny was relieved to understand, but it felt important to her to honour the green woman's kindness.

"We start our working relationship with a clear ledger" Vastra agreed, though secretly feeling she would be glad to continue to support the child. "You had more questions?" Vastra asked.

"Well, that explains why yuh followed me family, and I guess I can see why yuh hide that face, though I think it's pretty" Jenny replied, looking down. If it's not too personal, why was you in that tunnel in the first place?"

"My people walked amongst what you call the dinosaurs. We had a mighty civilization, but when we saw an asteroid was about to destroy everything, we built sleep machines and moved under the earth. Blasting to build the circle line for the underground trains woke me up first, as I was the guard. My sisters never woke up. Do you remember what happened after your father died? "

Vastra was afraid the girl would remember the bloodbath and judge her for it. "I 'id me 'ead in me ma's skirts. I just remember the Bobbies bringin' what wa' left of me pa to the house. "

"Jenny, I need you to know what happened. It was and is my greatest burden, and when I learned my hardest lesson. Anger is the quickest path to a mistake. I was so hurt, confused and angry when my sisters died, I lashed out. "Vastra looked at her hands a though she couldn't believe they belonged to her. "I killed them all. All eight tunnel workers and fifteen bystanders. I blamed all of them, even though I now know they had no comprehension. I owe a debt that cannot be repaid to all those families. All I can do is try to keep London safe. I also pay money, anonymously, to each of the families to replace the lost wages. "

Vastra looked to Jenny, hoping for some response, anger or forgiveness, she didn't know. "I hated you at first, blamed ya for pa's death. Ma told me it was jus' an accident; no one knew when they set them boomers. I don't 'ate ya now. I'm sad for ya. I lost my pa and ma, but you lost the whole world." Vastra had a small, sad smile. The girl was right, if melodramatic.

"What happened to your mother, if I can ask? I could not ascertain, and I was just glad I found you with your father's brother" "When pa died, ma didn't know it yet, but mah baby brother, Johnny, was on the way. Ma died in childbirth. We saved the baby. My youngest cousin, May, was a wee one, but grabbin' food from the table, walking a bit. Aunt Connie still 'ad milk. I reckon she thought of 'im as 'er own, but never me. " Jenny looked ashamed. "I'm not normal ya see. Never was. Little girls aren't supposed to like trains an' building. Little girls don't wear their boy cousin's pants and 'ats. That's why me aunt tossed me out."

Jenny thought she might throw up telling her most shameful secrets, but this seemed to be a time for truth-telling, and she'd rather not have it come out some other way. At a whisper she added "little girls don't kiss other girls an' touch 'em an' make 'em come apart an' think about 'em. " Jenny looked up with a mixture of fear and defiance into the dinosaur-woman's azure eyes. Vastra didn't fully understand human behavior and beliefs, but she recognized that this had been hard for Jenny to share.

When Vastra worked for the Monstre show, she learned a little about human sexual practices. She was propositioned by many men seeking an exotic experience, but turned them down flat. They may have thought her problem was that they weren't Silurian. In reality, the problem was that they weren't female. 

Vastra knew that same-sex attraction was common in many species, and from her time traveling with the Doctor knew it was variously celebrated and condemned at different points in human history. She had yet to see any evidence of same-sex pairings in Victorian London. 

One night after they had cleaned up and most of the troop was sound asleep, she wandered the grounds. Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a couple in the bushes. This was not unusual, and Vastra listened for a moment to ensure the encounter was consensual. What she heard was music to her ears. Both partners were male, same sex pairings were possible in this time and place. 

As the couple climbed out of the bushes, Vastra rushed to meet them. They were two members of her troop. "Am I correct in assuming you two were having sexual relations a moment ago?"

"What do you want? The larger of the two, a lion tamer named Fred reached for his wallet. "Money? Meat?"   
"Information. I have no desire to blackmail you. From your reaction, you fear discovery?"  
"Sodomy was a capital crime until a few years ago, and it might as well still be for 'ow we'd be treated in prison."

"So apes do have same sex relationships if there are laws about it. Your secret is safe with me. To ensure that, I will confide that I too am inclined to my own gender". 

"That ain't illegal. Some say the queen thinks it's impossible for two women to have intercourse". Vastra raised her brow ridges and flicked her tongue. "Others thought she didn't want to incriminate herself. At any rate, Sapphists hide in plain sight, many men simply can't imagine two women being together."   
"Sapphist? After Sappho? That's why the Doctor brought me to Lesbos. I feel quite sorry for the wives of men who feel that way. "The two men shared a look at that. "Thank you for helping me to understand. Your secret is safe with me. "

Sadly Vastra had to leave the Monstre troop soon after, and was on her own to find other women like herself. Before meeting Jenny Flint, she had not had any success. 

"You are safe with me, my brave little one. Always. " Now let us find some tea, and return to the Gin Palace to plan our next steps." The walk back was in companionable silence, each woman feeling a burden lifted and a guilt released. As they entered Cheapside, Vastra asked "what do you think of robbing banks?"


	4. Chapter 4

Vastra sat on the lone chair in her room while Jenny sprawled on the pile of blankets.

The Silurian demonstrated her lock picking kit to Jenny who showed a keen interest in the blend of contemporary tools and ancient technologies disguised as 19th century equipment. She picked up the tools in turn and examined each closely.

"I have chosen a bank, all is ready, but I must have a lookout. These devices are linked invisibly. Move the switch and I will know someone is coming and hide".

"Easy enough. You'll have to teach me how all these tools work". Vastra suspected that Jenny would surpass her skill in short order.

"I will attack and disable Mr. Anderson as he leaves the tavern near his work tonight. I will leave him unconscious and hidden outside the bank where you will guard him. I will relieve him of his monogrammed money clip and handkerchief "I will empty Mr. Anderson's safety deposit box and remove enough additional funds to be noticed from the vault, leaving his money clip and handkerchief behind. We will then deposit him on his front porch and poorly bury two bundles of five pound notes in his garden. "

"Why did ya choose this bloke to rob and frame?"

"To punish him. I have been trying to learn how to run a proper household. I met several former maids from his household in my research. All had been dismissed when they were found to be with child. All claimed that he forced himself on them. I discreetly inquired with the constabulary. No one will challenge one so wealthy. There is an unspoken 'right' of the head of the household to the women 'under' him.

"A horrid practice." Jenny shuddered, visibly distressed.

"Jenny?"

"Let's bring the bastard down." Jenny exclaimed with venom.

"You don't seem surprised by this practice."

"My Uncle claimed the same right. Ever since I moved in wi' 'im, he touched me, made me touch 'im. When 'e caught me wi' another girl 'e said 'e was tryin' ta cure me, but . . . " Jenny couldn't go on.

Vastra visibly blanched. The women she had interviewed were young, but Jenny was a child. There was a deep sickness in that ape.

"Jenny- thank you for trusting me and telling me this. It was not your fault. No male in our household will ever be given the opportunity. I do not plan to hire additional staff any time soon, but if I do, no male staff will be permitted alone with female staff. Perhaps I will only hire so called "inverts""

"Inverts?"

"Men who are like you and I am - attracted to their own sex."Vastra watched Jenny for her reaction. She could see the moment when the young girl recognized the significance of her words.

Vastra knew she would need to guard herself carefully. This young woman was in her care and employ. By revealing her own preferences in companionship she could be opening a door that ought not be opened too soon. The young ape could become infatuated with her. Her time amongst humans had been lonely. For seven years she had been without sexual partners. The risk felt too great, and potential partners not easily found. However the girl acted, she must not abuse her position. She is the adult, she is the warrior.

"There are others like me, and you are one of them? "Jenny was overcome with emotion.

"There always have been, in sentient species and lower animals. It isn't unnatural, just uncommon." Jenny's mind raced. Maybe she would someday have a relationship that would last beyond the moment the girl she was kissing realized that Jenny wasn't a boy.

Vastra took a book from the shelf. "Do be careful with this book, it won't be written until 1896. Sexual Inversion by Havelock Ellis."

"Thirteen years is a bit early for an advance copy"

"I must tell you about my old friend. Do you remember a blue box on the day we first met so many years ago?" Jenny nodded. "The Doctor travels to different times and places. The blue box is alien technology; a time machine. He helped me build my library. He said he wouldn't give me anything from the future but this one must have gotten through. The time difference isn't significant.  
Many of my texts are reprints of Silurian scientific documents, especially the medical guides. The great apes from my time were physically, medically similar to you.

Our veterinary technicians and even some farmers knew more about your biology than your most advanced doctors. These books have proven invaluable. Although all the books look contemporary, they have advanced technology. They are equipped with a mildly psychic paper that translates other languages into the language of the reader. You're holding a German edition. "

Jenny started reading. 'E sounds cockney" Jenny watched in amazement as the letters seemed to reorganize into English. When she didn't understand, they would shift again.

"I'm not sure if his book is proper" Jenny giggled.

"Knowledge is never improper"

Jenny read until it was time to get ready. She dressed as "Jimmy the page." A boy would be safer on the streets, and the added disguise wouldn't hurt if they were seen.

Mr Anderson was arrested at ten O'clock the next morning. Mrs Anderson received an unexpected inheritance from a Russian Uncle Piotr Vastranotch she never knew she had. Jenny's had been concerned for the woman and her children. Vastra hadn't considered what might happen to them in her plan.

With plenty of liquid assets, Vastra cleared the title on Paternoster Row. She wanted a number of modifications to the house, but found that no one wanted to deal with a hooded figure or a young "boy".

Jenny had an idea. "When Pa died, Ma wore black and a thick veil. We could make you a veil, and say you're a widow. "

"A widow, woman whose mate has died, is socially allowed to hide her face. I never would have considered that. I am bereaved, I will be convincing. "

Vastra was well read, but unfamiliar with the culture around her, and especially family life. Jenny was tutoring her every day as they read the papers. Looking after the small room above the gin palace took little time. Jenny's days were filled with training in the martial arts and learning how to manage a larger household.

As they worked on plans and layouts for the house, Vastra would give Jenny problems to solve about how much wood or material would be needed for particular projects.

Jenny had done well in school as long as she had to attend. Because she well exceeded minimum standards she was out selling matches on her 10th birthday to bring money for her family.

Vastra's problems for Jenny got progressively harder, and the young girl grew frustrated. "I don't understand miss. You always check my work. You are so much faster at sums, and can't the trades folk do their own work?" The girl was in tears. "I'm not smart enough for you, you're going to throw me out. I can't be a head housekeeper".

'You daft old lizard' Vastra thought to herself. She'd been trying to subtly teach the girl, she would have liked to send her for more formal teaching, but didn't trust the schools to teach what she needed for her assistant. She also knew the girl wouldn't agree. Perhaps if an opportunity arose, Vastra would encourage Jenny back into the classroom. For now, Vastra wanted Jenny to learn basic math and physics so that she could later learn more advanced forms that would be even more helpful. Her attempt to subly educate the girl seemed to have failed, and she was left with a crying mammal and little idea how to make things right again. Instead of building up the student's confidence, it was shattered.

Vastra brought tea and handkerchiefs. "You are brilliant Jenny Flint. You are correct, I am giving you problems to solve so that you will learn. Training your mind is important for me, just as training you in martial arts and managing a household are important. I am a scientist, and I want my assistant to be well versed in the areas in which I work. In order to fully understand some of my ancient technologies, you must first understand the algebra and geometry I have been trying to teach you. I am investing in your future; I want your help as I grow my consulting business. "

"This is different. If youse gonna educate me, I owe you. I need to pay you, for apprenticeship. I owed my uncle, I was gonna owe the tongs. I ain't gonna owe someone again ". The girl was sobbing, on her sleeping mat, back to the room.

While Jenny sobbed, Vastra worked. She started drawing up a contract and a ledger. She didn't know how to comfort the girl. Once she'd made the contract, she sat beside the distraught girl and stroked her hair as she might stroke a hatchling's crests. "Jenny, I want you to feel safe, strong and confident. I want you to have skills that will help in my business, but also mean, if you choose to leave, you can work at a well-paying job. "

Jenny looked up and dried her tears. "I respect you Jenny, and I think it is important that you know you have freedom and choice with me. I do want to train you. This is what I propose.

We will maintain the public image that you are my maid, not my apprentice. I will pay you for your own money appropriate to what a girl your age would make on the staff of a household.

I will, however, expect more of you. I will keep track of how much of your time you spend working at head housekeeper and butler tasks, and as my assistant. I will apply these to a ledger like this. "Vastra showed Jenny the chart she made.

I will charge against that ledger any expenses beyond what a mistress would supply a maid.

This arrangement will continue until you are 18. That is five years. If at that time I owe you money, I will pay the difference as a lump sum. If you owe me money, you will continue to work as my housekeeper and assistant, but I will pay you as a chambermaid, applying the difference against your debt".

Jenny glanced at the door belying her fear of being trapped

"That's very generous miss, but what if things don't work out, and then I can't leave, or you can't dismiss me?"

"If either of us decides to end the contract I have included provisions. We examine the ledger at that point. If I owe you for additional services I will pay you in full, regardless of who chooses to end the relationship."

"But if I owe you? That's the rub for me miss"

"If I ask you to leave, I assume the loss, and give you one month's salary for each year of service in severance. If you choose to leave, you keep any personal supplies and clothing. Once you turn 18, you begin repaying me at at least the lesser of 10% of your current wages and 10% per year of the debt at that time."

Jenny considered. "Generous but fair, I think. We should review the ledger perhaps yearly so I know where I stand." Jenny's eyes were brighter now, though her cheeks were still red from crying.

Vastra nodded, but decided at that moment to keep two ledgers, one to show Jenny each year, and another at the occasion of her 18th birthday. Jenny had already proven her worth, and Vastra was even daring to hope that the girl would some day see her as an equal, that they could . . . The ancient warrior stopped her thoughts. They were dangerous and could become destructive. The girl may be becoming a friend, but for now, Vastra held too much power for anything else.

Vastra had been working largely as a hunter, a hound dog, following scents to find missing people for whoever would pay.

With Jenny's help she could understand the complex personal relationships and move into much more valuable detective work. Scotland Yard had been offering her cases that, with Jenny's help, she could now solve. She could also now rob banks, though Scotland Yard would provide safer, steadier income. Jenny's skill as a lock-pick was advancing rapidly. This talent is a great skill for any side of the law.

Vastra did not want Jenny to know exactly how much she was worth to her because the girl would not believe it just yet, and was clearly terrified of any kind of charity.

The teacher pupil relationship dominated the household's final days above the Gin Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Vastra are not mine, but I do like to play with them. The other characters in this chapter are fictional and of my own creation. The quote from the Bible is from the King James version, which is in the public domain. Please enjoy, I am

Moving day finally arrived. New furniture and household items had been delivered and set up at Paternoster Row. Crates of books had been moved from storage. All that was left was to pack up their meager Gin Palace room. A few crates of books and a trunk with the pair's personal possessions remained.

Jenny had been feeling a bit unwell their last few days at the Gin Palace, but had thought it was just nerves. Something felt off the morning of the move. There was something wet and sticky on her inner thighs. She rushed to the biffy. She was bleeding! The only time that had happened was after her uncle had attacked her. She ached, but it didn't hurt. Maybe she had hurt herself inside when she touched herself   
there. She cleaned up as best as she could an headed back to the room, but was barely back to packing when she felt more blood coming and rushed out again

Vastra knew that there was something wrong with Jenny. She made two trips to the biffy before breakfast time. When she returned the second time she looked positively terrified.

"Are you ill Jenny? Did last night's meal not agree with you?"

"No miss, nothin' like that. I'm . . . I'm . . . . bleedin'". Vastra scented the air, indeed there was the smell of blood.

"Are you injured? Did you get cut on one of the crates? "Vastra was starting to worry.

"I'm bleedin' from, well," she looked down. Vastra scented the air more carefully. Jenny's scent had changed a bit over the past two weeks, but Vastra hadn't thought much if it. She was too excited about moving. Now the detective was putting the pieces together.

"You have completed an estrus cycle without becoming pregnant and are now shedding your uterine lining. The bleeding will likely continue for several days. I presume from your reaction that this has not happened before, and that neither your school nor your aunt prepared you. "

Jenny nodded, dumbfounded. Vastra was surprised. How was it that she knew more of primate reproduction from a class field trip as a hatchling who was just learning her letters than this well read primate female knew about her own body?

Vastra reached into the trunk and pulled out the cotton wool. "Use this to absorb the flow. I will make you some tea. Are you in any pain? "

"Not too bad miss, now that I know I'm not dyin'. I'd rather stay away from the laudanum; my aunt took far too much."

"I'll put some salicylic - willow bark extract in your tea. It is not addictive and should help with the cramps"

When Jenny returned, there was a big mug of tea and a small book on the table. "Breeding Primates" was the title of the pamphlet. It was in Silurian but on the telepathic paper.

"Your contemporary literature on the subject is so full of myths and misinformation. This text is accurate and will explain your reproductive cycles. As you could now become pregnant it is important that you understand how, even though the activity is likely of no interest to you. "

Jenny read the pamphlet quickly. "I don't like feeling like a farm animal, but I think I now know more than most women. My aunt had a baby every year, she'd of been glad to know about countin' the days, doin' the opposite of the book. Me ma lost 3 babies between me an' my brother. 'Er body couldn't take it. Unlike me uncle, me dad wus respec'ful. E'd of left mum alone for a week iffin she knew to ask.

When they were settled in the house on Paternoster Row, Jenny rewrote the pamphlet and started letting all the other maids, and anyone who would ask, about what she learned. Many ladies' maids started seeking her advice for their mistresses. It didn't take long before the priest was knocking on the door to number 13.

Father Jerome Walker hated making these sorts of calls. Mrs. Sarah Johnston was a powerful woman in the parish, a strong supporter of the Women's Christian Temperance Movement and The Lady's Aid, and an opponent to women's suffrage. She raised funds for world missions Mr. Alan Johnston was the warden of the Parish. When Mrs Johnston had a concern to raise with Father Jerome, he knew enough to listen.

So Father Jerome swallowed, cleared his throat, and rang the bell for number 13 Paternoster Row. A scullery maid opened the door and greeted him warmly with a cockney accent.

"Madam Vastra awaits you in the conservatory. I shall be in shortly with the tea. "Jenny curtsied and scurried off to finish her preparations in the kitchen.

Vastra sat calmly awaiting the priest's arrival. The young man in the black shirt with a white collar band looked nervous. "Please be seated, and welcome to our home. What business brings you here today?"

"Well madam, there have been some concerns, ahem, raised about the moral character of one of your maids." Vastra looked mildly amused. "Some people are concerned that she is encouraging immoral behavior amongst the neighbouring household staff. "

"What sort of immoral behavior?"

Vastra was enjoying the squirm she was creating in the young priest.

"She is teaching them how to prevent God's will from being realized, and encouraging them to promiscuity". The priest was now the colour of an apple.

"You are concerned that a maid of this household is teaching contraception?" Vastra was plain and direct.

"Yes."

At that moment the scullery maid came into the room with the tea. "Miss Flint, Father Walker is here about the leaflets you have been sharing with the other maids about primate reproductive cycles."

Jenny reached under her apron into a pocket and pulled out one of the sheets. "This one? Might come in 'andy Father. Good ta tell the newlyweds 'ow everythin' works". 

Father Jerome was at a complete loss for words. He was expected to counsel young couples, and it seemed many of them, especially those a few generations or more removed from the farm, lacked the most basic knowledge. Some were pregnant, and didn't know how it happened. After a few years marriage and an empty cradle, he found some didn't know what to do to bring about a desired pregnancy. 

This young scullery maid was giving young women the information that would keep them in control, able to know what it was they were being told not to do before they were wed. 

The information did not encourage or discourage intimacies, only provided basic details in a highly clinical fashion.

"Father Jerome, as you may or may not know I am a detective. I have taken the liberty of some basic research. It appears that you were married the summer before you entered seminary. You did not have any children until the year after your ordination. You then had three children in five years, and have had none since. I am well trained to detect when ap- people are lying. Do you wish to rephrase your concern?"

"May I keep this Miss Flint? The flummoxed priest asked".

"Of course. What was your concern? I missed that part"

Vastra watched the fumbling priest, and then put him out of his misery. "He wanted to make sure you weren't teaching the maids how to behave wantonly. "

"I'm sure, Father, I don't know anythin' about that - jus' helpin' 'em know what's 'appenin' with their 'ya know, lady business. Jenny flushed and turned away.

Vastra then queried "Why would your Divine Being not want you to bring your offspring into the world at the time when you could best provide for them?"

The priest smiled knowingly "the divine being has no ladies guild with which to contend".

After the priest left, Vastra was filled with questions about the priesthood, the way humans understand the will of the goddess, and ladies guilds.

St. Paul's cathedral offered secondary school on Sunday afternoons for boys who worked in service. When Madam Vastra saw the notice, she raised the issue with Jenny. Always fond of studying, "James" Flint signed up right away. Jenny reported what she learned. The math and reading were a continuation of her elementary training, and were a useful enhancement for her work at 13 Paternoster row. What she was taught about health, hygiene, science and religion led to long debriefing sections wherein Vastra learned about Victorian culture and values, and Jenny learned a more scientific interpretation of health, science and hygiene. The study of religion led to some interesting conversations.

Vastra was a deeply spiritual person. She meditated daily and worshipped the source of all life as the Goddess. Finding herself in Christian Victorian London, living practically on the doorstep of St Paul's Cathedral, Vastra was intrigued by elements of Christian theology even while being disturbed by others. She enjoyed the mystics like Hildeguard of Bingen and Julian of Norwich. The condemnation of science and of other religious traditions did not sit well with the ancient warrior.

It was the hygiene class at the Cathedral that led to a breakthrough in Vastra's ability to understand and solve the most vexing of crimes.

Jenny returned very confused one Sunday afternoon. Following their lecture, most of the boys had tried to figure out what old Father Simon had been talking about. At first the topic was a favorite of their leader's; healthy bowels, lots of fiber. From there the sermon led to a condemnation of self pollution and culminated in a long rant about onanism- "whatever that is" Jenny finished.

At first, Vastra too was perplexed.

"A healthy diet rich in fiber is, I'm sure, a good idea for any omnivore, though not worthy of quite such a passionate defence. Was there no specific reference to explain this "pollution?" Perhaps he was speaking of gin or tobacco?"

"Those were last week" Jenny sighed. "The bit that really confused us all is that whole "sin of Onan". He said we shouldn't know what it is, but if we did we were probably reprobate sinners.

"Onan" , Vastra interjected," I recognize that name. ". She pulled an Authorized King James Bible off one of her many bookshelves and flipped to the end of the first book - Genesis 38

And Judah said unto Onan, Go in unto thy brother's wife, and marry her, and raise up seed to thy brother. And Onan knew that the seed should not be his; and it came to pass, when he went in unto his brother's wife, that he spilled it on the ground, lest that he should give seed to his brother. And the thing which he did displeased the Lord: wherefore he slew him also.

"Well that don't make no sense ma'am, none of it. Why was 'e supposed to git 'is sister in law, ya know, with child? And what London boy in service is expected to get a girl in trouble? Gittin' a girl in a family way'll cost 'im 'is job and reputation. "

"This teaching seems to be a part of a larger tradition that makes sense in such a strongly patriarchal society. " Vastra had read and studied the Holy Book of the people with whom she found herself living. "The worlds for which that book were written are almost as different from Victorian London as they are from my Silurian home. Property was passed from a man to his son. Many of its stories and laws were intended to make things better for those left behind in their own tradition. Marrying one's sister-in-law protected the widow and preserved the inheritance of property. Onan did not want his brother's line to continue, so he took steps to not impregnate his sister-in-law. "

"Spilled 'is seed" Jenny appeared to be thinking. "No it can't be - father Samuel knickers tied in knots 'bout boys pullin' their puddin'? That's daft. Takes a rich toff to think it's a big deal. Ya don't grow up in a one room 'ouse with a bunch a boy cousins an believe that rubbish. 'At's jus' one of them things boys do, like stealing apples and cussin' that'll get their ears boxed if they get caught. If father Simon was right, every boy in Finchly would be crazy, sick 'n all that other stuff 'e said about 'orrible things 'appenin' to 'em. " Jenny looked down and whispered "a girl gets caught doin' that she'll get sent to Bethlem." 

Jenny fought regular battles with herself over her "sin". She tried to stop kissing girls, she tried to stop touching herself, but her will and her desire were at odds so she carried a constant guilt. Her Aunt had caught her with her hand in her knickers once, and threatened to send her to the Bethlehem hospital, and suggested they might do an operation so she couldn't do it anymore. 

Vastra picked up the guilt on her ape. This situation had the potential to be awkward. The Silurian's well tuned senses knew what happened in her home, and had thought little about it. To Vastra self-pleasuring was just a normal part of one's personal habits and grooming, like flossing one's teeth or trimming one's nails, done in private but not shameful. 

She needed to be careful not to interfere with the girl's sexual development, but she was also the girl's teacher and employer, and wanted her to have the best information possible. Other head of households felt free to fill their staff's minds with all sorts of so-called information. In her household the best of medical and scientific knowledge would be provided, and a Silurian warrior's code of ethics. 

If she had the power to relieve her maid of a burden of guilt over a normal and common activity, she was certain that it was the right thing to do, but she would keep the information scientific, impersonal and detached. 

Vastra pensively replied "Autoerotic behaviour is very common among animals that reproduce sexually, throughout their lives but especially during adolescence, both amongst males and females of many species. " Jenny blushed at the reference to female . .. had her mistress heard . . . Vastra noted and chose to ignore the maid's discomfort. It was likely best to give the girl the greatest privacy possible in this area. 

"If this Father Simon's message is common, and young people trust this advice, this may offer an explanation for the widespread reproductive-violence crimes that I had never understood before. A deep culture of shame around normal adolescent sexual behavior may be trapping some people in a cycle of shame and guilt. If they feel that they are already reprobate beyond redemption, many would wallow in self pity. Some would lash out, and blame women for causing their so called sin. In a few of these who are already prone to violence, a terrible cycle could emerge. I can now build a profile of these criminals. "

Vastra was now prepared to take on the complex serial rape and murder cases that so plagued London. Jenny was newly glad for having a room of her own, and to be relieved of her fear of being whipped or sent to a mental hospital by her mistress.


	6. Chapter 6

Fs6  
Mrs. Sarah Johnston kept a meticulous household on Paternoster Row. Though her house was the same size as Madame Vastra's, where Vastra had a large gymnasium, a laboratory and a mysterious Vault on the lower level, Mrs Johnston had male servants' quarters. Where Vastra had an expansive library in the attic - the carters were unimpressed - Mrs Johnston had female servants' quarters. Where Vastra had a single servant who actually slept in "family" space upstairs, Mrs Johnston had eight staff: a Butler -Mr Elliott, a housekeeper, Mrs Landry, a footman, a page, a cook, a chambermaid, a junior maid and a scullery maid.

It was the junior maid, Christina James, who took a liking to Jimmy Flint, Madam Vastra's Page.

As Jimmy walked home one October Sunday, Christina staged her introduction.

"Page boy, can you open the gate for me? Christina had her arms full of boxes she was bringing home from the church for her master, the diminutive Mr. Johnston. As the warden of the church he had many responsibilities. In fact, the book delivery had been the responsibility of the Johnson's page Steven Little, but Christina had bribed him with a few coins to let her do it. If the senior staff had clued in, there'd have been hell to pay for both of them.

Jenny (dressed as Jimmy) opened the gate and smiled at the pretty maid. She pulled 'him' in through the gate and into a secluded corner, only visible to neighbours in upper story windows. Jenny lowered her voice - "I need to be going, Madam will be waiting for me." In fact, Vastra could see the whole thing from her library window, and watched with curiosity. 

"You're a cute one," exclaimed Christina, rubbing her hand along 'Jimmy's' unshaven jaw. She then pulled the surprised page into an intimate kiss, her hands moving along the side of Flint's torso, clearly feeling the strips of cloth Jenny was using to bind her breasts. Another quick hand to her crotch confirmed any suspicions. The surprised Jenny tried to pull away, afraid she had been discovered. Christina pulled Jenny's ear to her lips "I knew it. I can spot a Tom from across town. You'd best be going. Come back when you have time". Jenny adjusted her pack and swaggered home. 

Vastra watched the exchange from her library. She couldn't hear the whispered conversation, but she saw the smiles as the couple parted. The ancient Lizard was flooded by emotion. She was happy to see her maid looking so . . . Alive. She felt a twinge of jealousy. She would probably never know such intimacy in her own life again. She was also nervous because of the reputation of the household of the maid who had befriended her page-boy Jenny, and what might happen if the young women were discovered. How would the neighbor's maid respond when she discovered Jenny's true identity? Vastra couldn't bear to see Jenny hurt.

Vastra's thoughts were interrupted by Jenny skipping into the library. She was stripped to her undershirt and britches. The excitement of her brief encounter had left her scattered. "Ma'am, did you see what 'appened? Dat maid, Christine, Christina? She recognized me! She knew me, knew I's a Tom- I recon she is too - with the quailpipe she gave me. "

"Slow down Miss Flint, I'm not sure I understand. Miss James, the maid you assisted, who then kissed you, recognized Jimmy as the page-boy from here?"

"No, she's what you call -invert- Sapphic, some call us Toms, and could tell I am too. She felt my bindin' cloths, and my pack. Oh, an' quail pipe that's how she kissed me wi' 'er tongue. "

"I see, "Vastra replied, a bit flummoxed. "Go get dressed and get dinner ready."

"Oh I've said too much miss, sorry for not mindin' mah place." Jenny didn't sound sorry, and Vastra didn't really mind. To Jenny, Vastra was like the big sister her older cousins never were. To Vastra, Jenny was like a raw recruit, full if energy and life. But the image of Jenny flushed and half- dressed left an impression.

Vastra was attracted to her maid, she recognized the signs in herself. It would be harmful to act on those feelings. The girl had been used by powerful people in her life before. If nothing else she needed to see that she didn't cause harm. In a way she was glad that her maid had found someone with whom she might pursue a relationship. If Jenny reciprocated her feelings, it would be harder, and more hurtful to maintain boundaries. Perhaps some day, she could play with that obsidian hair, drink in the scent of arousal and . . . 

'Mind your thoughts Vastra, she's your student, you are her commanding officer, you most certainly should not notice how her hair was coming loose, or her bare arms getting stronger with all the training. Besides, she has a friend, her own age and species'. 

Jenny had no such thoughts. She just loved being herself and feeling so safe with Madam Vastra. It's not that she never imagined what that tongue could do, but it seemed so impossible that a silly little ape, as Vastra sometimes called her, could turn the head of an ancient warrior. 

As Jenny walked to the market the following Wednesday, Christina caught up to her, and dropped a note in her basket. Their hands touched briefly and sent an electric jolt through them both. "Good morning Miss Flint" she curtsied.

"Good morning Miss James". Christina turned down a side street and was gone. Jenny grabbed the note and read it "I'm off Friday at noon until nine. Please ask your "brother" to meet me behind St. Paul's anytime between those hours".

Jenny finished her errands at record pace and returned to share her exciting news with her Mistress. Vastra wasn't terribly concerned about Jenny's working hours. She expected the house to be clean, the pantry full, the laundry clean, and the house warm. When Jenny did her tasks was unimportant.

Typically Jenny awoke around seven and relit the fires. Next she brought Vastra warmed cow or pigs blood and breakfast to her in bed at eight thirty. They ate breakfast together while discussing the daily news until ten when they moved to the cellar for training. From noon until sunset was less predictable. Vastra worked on her cases, Jenny moved between cleaning and studying, preparing food and helping Vastra at her own pace, pausing to feed herself and her mistress a simple lunch or tea. Over an evening meal at sunset (whenever that was, Vastra investigated in the dark) the Lizard woman would brief her assistant on the night's activities and what role Jenny would play. With more training an experience, Jenny joined in more of the detective work.

Vastra was not as excited as Jenny about her planned encounter. "Mrs Johnston is a small minded woman, and I don't want you to cause her maid any grief - I know she does not allow her staff the privileges you have - I don't think they are allowed to court".

"We will be cautious - and courting? Aren't you ge''ing ahead of yourself jus' a bit?"

She had her tongue in your mouth"

"Vastra!"

"Don't be insubordinate" Vastra was laughing at this point, and threw a dishcloth at her maid.

As they ate dinner later that night, Vastra clarified. "You may meet your friend at noon. Please be back here by the time the lamplighters are out. I will be working in my library, you may come back here for tea if you would like. ".

"That's more than generous ma'am. The lights won't be on 'til four or so".

Jenny was giddy for the next two days. She had everything done and prepared, and Friday's dinner even ready to be put in the oven so she could leave right at noon

Vastra smiled indulgently at her maid's excitement. Regardless of her own feelings, she was genuinely happy for her Jenny. 

When Jenny was out of the house, Vastra drew herself a hot bath, found an old favorite book of Silurian Erotica, and firmly pushed the image of Jenny in her britches out of her mind. It was release, nothing more, but she needed to take responsibility for herself and master her desires.


	7. Chapter 7

Fs7

Jenny found Christina just after midday on the cathedral grounds. 'Jimmy' had a flower from the market. Christina received it, then 'Jimmy' took her arm and they went for a stroll. This was familiar territory for Jenny, though never with a girl who knew the maid was also female.

Jenny let Christina know she'd never been with a girl who knew she was also a girl. Christina mentioned a few previous relationships but didn't share much about them. The pressure of keeping a relationship secret was a burden for everyone. 

Jenny learned quite a bit about just how Madame Vastra was different from Mrs. Johnston. She kept her mouth shut, letting Christina do the talking. After a couple of hours, Jenny suggested going back to number 13 Paternoster Row for tea.

"The mistress will be working in her library."

"Aren't you the brave soul, if Ma'am caught me bring in' someone in, I'd be hided fer sure. " Jenny didn't want to correct her friend, and just said "we'll be fine"

"I guess yer madam knows you're a girl, so won't suspect nuttin'. Why does she let ya dress like a lad?"

"She's foreign, don't quite understand it all, plus sometimes I do page or footman tasks, so it's best I look the part. She also wants me educated, so sends me ta Sunday school. "

"Odd mistress fer sure. She sounds like she works ya hard. "

"Oh I sure ache some nights" Jenny says, thinking of the hand to hand combat training.

"Whips ya fer good measure?"

Jenny changes the subject, she had known beatings for good measure, but this mistress never raised her hand outside the gym. "I'll let the Mistress know I'm home. Please take a seat in the parlor. "

"Parlor, really? Jenny, you are living dangerously. "

Jenny bolted up two flights of stairs to Vastra's library. She stopped to catch her breath for a second. Vastra called through the door, "Is everything alright Jenny?" Jenny opened the door to relaxed Vastra reading in her favorite chair. 

Pp "yes ma'am, we just came back fer tea, wanted to let cha know. Also, Christina thinks ya wouldn't approve a 'er comin' over. "

"I thought I made it plain that she is welcome." Vastra was confused.

"Jus' if ya come down, act mad or somthin'"

"I'll do no such thing in my own home."

"But she thinks I am brave for sneaking her in . . ."

"We will discuss this later. Go down and enjoy your afternoon. You know better than I what is in the pantry - help yourselves. "

Jenny raced back downstairs and laid out a nice tea including scones, cold meat and cheese. She used the fancy tea set that they used when visitors came from Scotland Yard.

The girls enjoyed their tea, both feeling a bit above their station, as they laughed and put on airs for each other. Christina curtseyed deeply as she refilled Jenny's tea, offering one lump or two. Jenny pulled her in, and kissed her like she had kissed Jenny a few days prior. The tea pot found an unsteady home on an ottoman as the young maids got lost in each other's embrace.

All Jenny's experience had been fleeting, rushed encounters, necessarily one-sided. It felt like such a luxury to explore softly and gently and to be explored. She very much enjoyed bringing pleasure to her girlfriends and would leave her encounters thrilled and aroused, with material to fuel her private fantasies. She had never shared the bliss of release with a partner before. 

Without the fear of discovery by her partner rushing her to complete the act, Jenny took her time. She realized she wasn't ready to let anyone else touch her sexually the way she caressed other girls. She let Christina rub her binding cloths, but not undo them. She likewise loosened Christina's corset but did not remove it. 

Neither heard the silent hunter come down the stairs who was innocently in search of her own tea, and maybe was also a little curious. Vastra watched, entranced, for a moment.

Jenny sensed rather than saw her mistress and broke the kiss. Christina opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of the veiled woman. The tea service and the tea landed on the floor. Both girls rapidly straightened and refastened their disheveled clothes.

Christina scrambled for the door. Vastra called to her "Miss James, where are you going?" Christina stared at the floor submissively, bracing for a beating.

"'ome ma'am, if it pleases ya not to tell my mistress"

"Not before you help clean this up." The maids quickly and quietly tidied the parlour, and after a quick goodbye, peppered with promises to meet again soon, and Jenny's assurance that it would be alright, Christina went home, as the lamplighters took to the streets.

Dinner that night was a quiet, awkward affair. Jenny was embarrassed and afraid, and Vastra was angry, but neither was ready to talk. Vastra broke the silence "I will go out alone tonight. Please see to your chores. Do you prefer we discuss what transpired this afternoon tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Tonight Madam if it pleases you" Jenny mumbled. If she was going to be put out, she wanted to know sooner. It broke her heart to think of leaving Paternoster Row.

"As you wish" With a flip of her veil, Vastra disappeared into the night.

Vastra was distraught. She stalked the streets with no plan or route trying to figure out why she was so upset. Jenny had asked her to lie, and had allowed the other maid to believe that she was being mistreated, even whipped. The maids' mockery and putting on of airs felt like Jenny was making fun of her. Why did she care what the ape-child thought?

Her wanderings brought her back to St Paul's grounds where she saw father Jerome Walker just heading out. "Good evening Madame Vastra".

"Good evening father Walker, I trust matters have been resolved with Mrs. Johnston?"

"Well," he said conspiratorially, "she has stopped worrying about contraception. Right now it is the gin trade that has her upset. I did, however, see one of her maids with your page this afternoon. He must be a relation to your scullery maid I met.

"The similarity has been observed. That maid is causing me some distress. She is telling other maids that I mistreat her and even whip her. "

"Do you?"

"I am training her in some self defense to help me in my work with Scotland Yard. Outside of our gymnasium I have never raised a hand to her. In our training she wears protective gear. "

"That is certainly unusual for a girl, but not mistreatment if she does it of her own choice."

"I am concerned about why she would say such things"

"Thirteen year old girls are interesting creatures. My daughter brings my wife no end to grief. They want so much to be accepted by their group of friends. Their hearts break so often in their desire to belong. Sadly, many of the girls are mistreated, and your maid may not want to feel left out of the bonding of these girls over shared pain. "

"You are correct, they are strange creatures. I appreciate your insight. You must work with many young people. "

"I do. I hope to someday teach the Sunday School.

"Perhaps if you did I would not need to spend my Sunday evenings correcting Master Flint's misconceptions. Are there not more important matters to discuss than young men's, if you'll excuse my bluntness, private explorations?"

"Some of the folks think onanism is the greatest of all sins, the gateway to horrific evil". 

"What do you think, father?"

"Just between you and me, I'd rather they do that than deal with all the young girls left with child." 

"Goodnight Father, and thank you"

"Good night madam"

Vastra returned home to find the house immaculate and Jenny's bedroom cleaned out. With rising panic, Vastra returned to the kitchen, and saw that Jenny had moved her belongings into a broom closet off the kitchen that may have once served as cook's quarters. Jenny was sobbing into her pillow and hadn't heard her mistress approach.

Vastra put on the tea kettle and found some of Jenny's favorite biscuits in the cupboard. She intentionally made enough noise that Jenny roused and joined her in the kitchen, eyes puffy, wearing a brave face. "Let us have some tea, Miss Flint".

"Miss Flint, I wish to provide some structure to our conversation. The technique we will use is useful for extracting information from witnesses."

Jenny blanched her mind racing. Would madam keep training her after the afternoon's disaster? She dared not hope. She also feared what detective methods might be applied against her. "Alright ma'am" Jenny squeaked.

"The person being interviewed presents her perspective. The interviewer attempts to summarize the heart of the matter in as few words as possible, making it possible for the person to tell their perspective fully. I would like to give you the opportunity to speak first. Let us begin. Please tell me what is on your mind. "

"I'm so sorry miss, I've been actin' above my station, so I moved ta the cooks room. I's jus' 'oppin' ya won't put me out on me ear fer wha' Christina an' I wuz doin'. I'll pay ya fer the tea service if it takes all me earnin's. Please miss, it won't ''appen agin'".

"You fear being fired because of the dishes and your intimacies with Miss James?"

"That's right Miss, an' because I used good dishes an' the parlour an' I is jus' a maid."

"You are concerned about keeping class distinctions?"

"Yes Miss".

"Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"No miss, jus' waitin' fer the bad news. "

"Let me put your mind to ease about the issues you have raised. I do have serious concerns I wish to examine, which we will discuss next."

"Yes Miss", Jenny answered, wishing Vastra would get on with it.

"I have no desire to terminate your employment. As your employer I do not believe it is my place to judge or limit your romantic liaisons. As your guardian, trainer, and I hope, friend, I might worry about how fast this relationship has advanced, as I don't want to see you hurt, but the choice is yours and Miss James'. I might advise that Mrs. Johnston not find you in a similar state. "

Jenny shuddered then laughed at that thought. They'd both have been hided.

"As to the tea service, it was my quiet approach that startled Miss James, though I did see the teapot in a precarious spot. I would suggest that I will dock 2 shillings from your pay for the teapot and call it fair?"

Vastra hoped that Jenny didn't know that the teapot was worth ten times that. The money meant little to her, and a month's wages seemed excessive as reparations. 

Jenny nodded, but planned to look up and note the full value of what was damaged and note it in her own ledger.

"I would also prefer to have you return to your old room, if you are willing. For one thing, it seems degrading to me that I have a proper room with a window and enough space to move about whilst you sleep in a tiny closet. Yes, I am the mistress, but you are the closest thing I have to family, and I want you to feel that this house is your home as well. I also want you to be able to hear me, and I you in the night. If any criminal finds our home, I wish to be the first line of defense."

"Understandable Miss" Jenny was touched at her mistresses words, making her more anxious to know what had upset her mistress so much. "But what did I do that upset you so much?"

"Outside of the gymnasium have I ever hurt you?"

"No Miss"

"In our training have I ever misused my strength against you?"

"No Miss"

"Do I demand too much of you, or underpay you?"

"No Miss"

"When you and Miss James first returned, I heard you talking, and you allowed her to believe those horrible things about me. " Vastra hissed with a look I distaste. "Many people believe terrible things about me and some of them are true, but I had hoped, Jenny, that you saw me differently, that I was doing right by you. Please summarize what I just said in your own words."

"You fear that I feel mistreated by you?"

"Yes. Do you?" Vastra had a moment of self doubt.

"I'm so happy living here with you. I love training. I'm sorry; I don't know why I let her think those things."

"We can try to figure that out if it feels important. I was also distressed that you wanted me to act like you weren't allowed to do what I had clearly invited you to do - invite Miss James over."

"I guess I didn't want 'er ta feel bad that I 'ave it be''er an 'er. I didn't want to tell 'er I'm not the rebel she thinks I is. "

"Jenny Flint, you are very brave, you have faced down many monsters, I am glad you do not think of me as one of them."

"Thank you Miss." Jenny jumped up and threw her arms around the surprised Vastra. "I'm so sorry I said 'em things, you're the best mistress ever." Vastra awkwardly returned the embrace. 

"Let us not think of it again. I am pleased with you as well. "

"Now do ya mind if I makes us some proper tea? I appreciate the effort, really I do"

They continued to talk well into the night. Vastra explained how she saw Jenny's role as a maid as largely part of a public façade. Their true relationship was that of a master warrior and a recruit. Jenny was not beholden to Vastra due to any inherent factor like class, race or position. One day they would be equals. 

Their difference in authority was due to Jenny's voluntary role as student. They each did their part to maintain the household, though Jenny spent more time on chores and Vastra more time working for Scotland Yard. 

"So you're really not mad about wha' me and Christina was doin?" Jenny was baffled. Every other adult in her life had shamed her, and any youth for all but the most chaste representations of sexuality. 

"It is not my place. You were both willing partners, and neither your age nor position gave either of you excessive coercive power. Like I said earlier, this is your home too. Should you desire privacy for your, ahem explorations, please use your room, or let me know what part of the house to avoid. "

For the time being, Vastra and Jenny were happy with their situation, but there were problems ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Whenever Christina had time off, Jenny always dressed up as Jimmy and they shared adventures around town. Markets and street performers, concerts and tea rooms all saw the young couple. Often they would end up back at Paternoster Row.

Jenny always had good food to share. Christina would bring food sometimes, though Jenny suspected that it had not been acquired honestly. She tried to insist that Christina not worry about bringing food, but the fair haired maid didn't feel that was right.

Jenny found herself slowing the pace of her physical relationship with Christina. Whenever the blond maid tried to touch her between her legs over her clothes she froze and withdrew emotionally. Christina thought Jenny was just inexperienced or a bit prudish, and tried to gently coax her into more explorations.

One day Jenny was distressed after Christina left, both girls feeling frustrated. When Jenny brought Vastra her tea, the maid hesitated a moment and Madame asked her to stay. In her gentlest voice "is something troubling you Jenny?"

"I, . . I was wondering if ya might 'ave a pamphlet or somethin'"

"For what, Jenny?"

"I, I, never mind. ". Jenny was looking embarrassed and made to get up. Vastra had a pretty good idea what was going on, and tried to ease the girl into conversation.

"Is Miss James more eager than you are to express your relationship physically?"

Jenny was relieved not to have to find the words. "It's not that I ain't eager, exactly but I suddenly start thinkin' about bad stuff that 'appened before, an' I jus' can't let 'er touch me, an she don't want me touchin' 'er iffin she can't touch me."

"I'm sorry you are having difficulties, and memories are keeping you from enjoying the present. You can take your time, there is no rush. "

"I wish she felt that way. I feel so guilty. She got a whippin' on account o' me. After she went 'ome last week she was all riled up. She got caught doin' that Onan autoerotic thing you was talkin' about. If she gets caught again she'll be kicked out."

"I'm sorry that happened, but it is in no way your fault. The barbaric practices of her employer, and her choice to disobey a house rule, no matter how unfair that rule,were to blame." Jenny hatched a plan.

The next time Christina was over, Jenny confirmed that Christina had to be home at 4. The inevitable happened and they spent quite some time in Jenny's room. At 3:30, Jenny reluctantly broke the kiss to go and prepare Madame's tea. "You can stay here if you like, you won't be disturbed." It took a moment for Christina to understand what was being suggested.

"I couldn't possibly - your mistress . . ."

"Will be drinking her tea. I need to go, you do what you like, or go home. "

Jenny brought Vastra her tea. "You're early, I thought you'd be entertaining Miss James until four O'clock."

"I decided to let her have some time to 'erself, she don't get no privacy at 'ome." Jenny blushed at her words, and Vastra smiled kindly.

"That is generous of you". Vastra scented the air and smiled knowingly She has taken you up on your offer." Jenny instantly turned bright red.

"You know? Oh my God". Jenny hid her face in her hands and Vastra recognized her misstep. Poor little mouse was so self-conscious. Vastra was an old warrior who had no sense of guilt or shame about this sort of thing. She certainly didn't want the girl to think she was spying.

The elder woman took the younger's chin and turned it to face her. "Jenny, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I often scent the air to discern where you are and what you are doing. If I had ever discovered you doing anything that upset or concerned me, you would know right away. Exploring your own body and it's responses is normal and healthy. If I needed your assistance urgently, I would interrupt you."

At this point Jenny wanted nothing more than the floor to swallow her, but Vastra continued. "There are tools in a box under my bed that you are welcome to use provided you clean them and return them to where you found them. "

"Rr, thanks mistress." Jenny muttered as the significance of Vastra's revelation sunk in. Vastra hoped she hadn't shared too much, but wanted her maid to feel safe. Thankfully Christina came running down the stairs, and Jenny went to see her out.

All of this exploration was uncomfortable for the ancient Lizard. She sensed their longing, felt them daring themselves to be bolder, and could taste the essence of desires left unquenched. She hid her angst, knowing an old warrior such as herself needed to be un phased by their adolescent explorations. She hadn't been entirely honest with her maid. It did distract her to witness Jenny's emerging sexuality. The pheromones in the air that were now essentially doubled set her nerves on edge.

It became almost something of a game, as the maids feared getting caught by Jenny's mistress, yet they both knew already the consequence should she walk in on them would largely be embarrassment. Christina hadn't believed at first that Jenny remained in Madam Vastra's employ after the first incident. Jenny tried to explain. "She's foreign, an' she's like us - a Tom".

"She don't seem like no Tom she ain't like us- "

"Well, she's an invert and a sapphist, an' she's a scientist, an' she don't care about what's proper. All she done was dock me wages fer the teapot. She says it were 'er fault about the rest fer scarin' ya."

Perhaps it was inevitable that Mrs Johnston would hear the rumour that her maid had been seen about town with Madam Vastra's page Jimmy. She prohibited her maid from seeing him, then marched over to number thirteen Paternoster Row.

"Madam Vastra, please instruct your page Mr. Flint he is not to see my maid Miss James as long a she remains in my employ, or she will cease to be in said employ."

"I assure you, Mrs Johnston, I and my staff do not take orders from you. I will however ensure that Mr. Flint no longer socializes with your maid, so that your maid retains her employ."

Not used to being challenged, Sarah Johnston bristled, stammered, and then marched home.

After that, it was Jenny and Christina who were seen around Paternoster, and no one, including Mrs Johnston, thought twice of two maids romping through the streets.

Although Jenny and Christina slipped beneath most people's notice, including Mrs. Johnston, Agnes Pennyworth saw what she was looking for. She ran a run-down hole in the ground sort of tea room. Her clients were young toms, many of them in service. She tried to make sure they were the only ones who knew she existed. She had ambitions.

When Agnes saw the two maids walk by her door, she called them in. Jenny was leery of the gregarious woman, and her training with Vastra kicked in as she chose a seat with her back in the corner and a clear line of escape.

A look around the tea room revealed several couples. Although many of them looked like a lad and lass, even in the dim light it was clear to Jenny and Christina that they were all women.

Jenny's initial suspicion seemed unfounded as the hostess brought tea and bread. Agnes quickly confirmed both girls were in service. She asked them if they were happy with their masters. Christina answered for both of them.

Jenny tried to interrupt and explain that her mistress didn't mistreat her, but the description of her as the sole staff at her home seemed to earn her a lot of sympathy, though it was unwanted. Jenny had come to realize that Madam Vastra did a lot more of her own housework, and kept a lower standard than her contemporaries (if you could call them that). To the ancient warrior, dusting was a weekly chore, silver was only polished if it were going to be used. In her laboratory she also produced a number of chemicals that sped the cleaning considerably.

The atmosphere of the tea room was certainly a space for young women in service to vent their frustrations. Many had the same real grievances that Vastra and Jenny had addressed with Mr Anderson months before. Agnes was telling them all about her plans to open an inn, staffed all by toms from the service industry.

Agnes' tea room became a favorite place for Jenny and Christina, Jenny's misgivings pushed aside as they enjoyed the community of Toms. Jenny didn't know that Christina had met Agnes before and had arranged their "stumbling" on the tea room.

Jenny's plan to give Christina privacy helped to some extent to ease the pressure on the brunette to accelerate the relationship, but Jenny still felt the pressure, and started having a drink or two then more in hopes of loosening her inhibitions. Agnes was only too happy to help her girls along. There were cavernous rooms and plenty of quiet corners and private booths in the tea room.

What worried Vastra most was when Jenny started coming home smelling of gin. The quality of her work was falling, and she was becoming more and more rude and disrespectful.

The first time Jenny came home smelling like alcohol, Vastra decided to ignore it, assuming that what her maid did on her own time was of no concern. The next time, Vastra pulled from her military work with cadets, and ensured a more grueling workout the next morning that would emphasize any hang- over symptoms in order to discourage the excess. She still said nothing.

After the third time, when Jenny got home late and Vastra had to delay doing her own work to ensure the girl was safe, she faced the difficult conversation in the morning.

"I'm concerned with how much you are drinking Jenny."

"That's none of your damned business. You're all the same you wealthy toffs think in' ya own us. I can do wha' I want in my time off"

Vastra ignored the insult. "I see you as my student, apprentice and friend. I am concerned for your well being. "

"I'm fine. I don't need takin' care of ma'am". The tone of the Ma'am" ended the conversation. Although Vastra didn't really fully understand the class structure of Victorian London she tried hard to subvert it, and refused to use her position to force her maid to disclose personal matters.

Vastra decided to look into Agnes' tea room where the maids spent their spare time. A front door approach got her nowhere; she was given her tea and rushed out of the eerily silent, crowded tearoom.

For a small fee, the baker nest door allowed her to listen through the paper-thin walls of his storeroom.

What Vastra heard was nothing less than a recruiting drive. Agnes wanted to start a grand inn with all the toms as her staff. She was plying them with gin and riling them up about their 'horrible working conditions'. By any means necessary, the maids were to acquire ten pounds to buy in.

Vastra tucked the last bit of information away to check on instances of theft from wealthy households. She was suspicious of the plan, and afraid for Jenny's safety.

Jenny hadn't been thrilled with the plan at first. Her situation wasn't horrible like the other girls'. Sure the idea of a tom run inn could be exciting. It was wonderful spending time with other toms her age and station, but in her daily life, she was dealing with Madam Vastra, and with her facing the worst of men. With this inn, she'd be dealing with the general public. She had made up her mind not to buy in, until Agnes gave the ultimatum. No one would be coming to her tea room anymore unless they signed on. It seemed she had the staff she would need, and didn't want word spreading any further. She didn't mention that the visit from the veiled widow had her on edge. She didn't want to risk her plan being exposed too soon and her 'staff' getting cold feet. She didn't know the connection between Vastra and Jenny, or she never would have let her get involved.

Christina sealed the deal for Jenny, saying if she didn't want to be a part of the inn, she didn't want to see any more of her. For Christina, this inn was her ticket out of a bad service position. Jenny continuing in service on Paternoster Row would just be too much of a reminder. Jenny decided that she would allow Christina to touch her intimately for the first time when they started work at the new endeavor. Agnes had made clear that couples would get lots of privacy on her staff at the inn.

Neither maid wanted to give up the community of the tea room. Agnes' messages about the cruelty of the service industry were beginning to have an affect.

Jenny started comparing her everyday working life against the ideal that Agnes presented. Vastra had started questioning her choices and punishing her for drinking, after all.

  
Jenny wondered how she would raise the subject with Vastra, but found a solution presented itself. Vastra wanted to have another one of their 'talks'.

"Jenny, I don't trust Miss Pennyworth. I am not sure she is who she presents herself to be." That was all Jenny needed to hear. She flew into a rage, perhaps because a part of her shared Vastra's suspicion.

"You said yerself ya 'ave no right to question 'ow I spend my free time. I ain't takin' it anymore. There's an opportunity, an' I'm gonna take it. I'm gonna work at a new inn, staffed all by toms my age. I'll make profit, maybe go into business mahself one day. Release me Madam Vastra. "

Although it broke her heart, Vastra couldn't and wouldn't force the girl to remain with her. She didn't want to release her either. "I will give you a leave of absence to consider this opportunity. I have also checked our ledger, and will give you twelve pounds. Your work up until the last month has been exemplary, and I want you to have whatever you need. I will hold your position or fill it on a temporary basis for up to a year."

"You are kind, but I'm sure I won't be back." With both of them grieving, Jenny and Vastra parted ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Careful to stick to the shadows, Vastra followed Jenny. As she climbed into a train car behind the car with Jenny, Christina, Agnes, and nine other tommish maids under twenty. Vastra had been growing somewhat frustrated with Jenny's behavior, and it hurt more than she wanted to admit that the girl had left her. At the same time, Vastra recognized the rebellion common with young recruits, and knew her maid was finding her own voice, and would be a stronger teammate once she sorted it all out. There was something about Jenny that brought out the best in Vastra. She wanted the girl to succeed. She had invested in her already and was prepared to continue to do so. This little ape was special. 

Vastra started reviewing her notes. 

Agnes Pennyworth had a file with the London Constabulary, though they'd never been able to make charges stick. The women wouldn't testify. Vastra's contacts with the constabulary and Scotland Yard enabled her to build a profile. Agnes had been charged with running a bawdy house, and with forceable confinement and assault. Vastra had followed up with some of her victims.

Agnes had been running a house of pleasure, but the women Vastra interviewed had all been unhappy in the service industry an lulled by familiar promises of a better life in an inn. These women had found husbands or men ready to keep them as a mistress either among their clients or elsewhere. Vastra surmised Agnes had found a solution to that problem by getting pairs of toms. Agnes always got her girls in London and set up her "inn" somewhere along the coast, moving to a different jurisdiction within London whenever she needed a new batch of girls.

Agnes had perfected her first night in the inn, allowing the girls to settle in, and to enjoy the guest rooms "while they were training". She treated them very well for the first few days, giving them wine and a range of drugs and patent medicines. She also made many books and pamphlets available of a graphic and sexual nature, all showing how open and liberal she was, and how grown up she considered them to be.

Most of the pamphlets described what men and women did together, so it immediately got Jenny's guard up. Why would Toms and Sapphists care what other folks did? For most of the girls, this was a huge education because many of them had not been taught anything about their own bodies or the bodies of their brothers and male friends. Jenny had learned more and better from Madame Vastra's veterinary library. 

Most of the young women enjoyed the freedom, but Jenny was growing suspicious. Various drugs and alcohol were shared around the room. Jenny chose not to take any as she felt I'll at ease. The smoke in the air was fogging her senses enough. Many of the girls were getting increasingly demonstrative in the common room as they lost their inhibitions. The experience was surreal as clothing came off, and groups of various sizes were kissing and touching. Jenny was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Thankfully, Christina soon started pulling Jenny off to their room. 

In their room Christina was excited. - "imagine it, our room, what luxury". Jenny found that a bit odd, as they had had privacy in Jenny's room as well. It may not have been as nicely appointed, but it had served them well. Jenny urgently whispered her suspicions to Christina.

"Do you think she might be wanting us to give the guests special treatment like in the books?" The girls had giggled reading the lascivious material to each other, but now it was making Jenny's skin crawl.

Christina's response made Jenny's blood grow cold. "Even if she does, it's a better life for me."

Jenny rolled her back to Christina and wept into the wall. She had made a mistake. She wept for her lost opportunity with Madame Vastra, for first love gone so horribly wrong. 

Whenever she got a chance the next day, she tried to warn whomever would listen, and found about half the girls responded as she had, the other half, like Christina. Half of each couple. Agnes had gotten Christina and five others to find partners to join her business. To those who shared her fear, she told them to watch for her signal, but to get out if they saw an opportunity.

On a quick investigation, Jenny found that their winter gear was missing. Using her best detective and lock picking skills she had located and unlocked what they would need for escape. The brisk December air might make next steps more difficult. No one knew of her extra two pounds, or the pound of her own savings, and that would buy safe lodging if they could find it.

The next morning was bright and cold. Jenny awoke groggy to find herself bound hand and foot in the room where the coats had been. She heard arguing outside, an recognized Christina's voice.

"I'm sorry miss, I never thought she would turn like that. I thought she wuz one of us."

"Well you won't be getting your three pound finders fee, but you can still work here yourself in her place, or go find me another tom. I hold you responsible for the three who got away."

Jenny was relieved that some of the girls got out, and hoped they found safety. She broke inside hearing about the finder's fee. 

Jenny's skills came in handy once again as she made quick work of getting her hands and feet free. She found herself appreciating Madam Vastra and her training more and more as she called on all her skills to free herself and the other girls. She always kept a few knives strapped to herself somewhere, and Christina had missed the one strapped to her ankle inside her sock.

Jenny came out of the closet where she had been captive, but stayed in the shadows. Christina came by to check on her, and Jenny grabbed and gagged her. "Did we mean nothing to you that you sold me for a few pounds?"

Jenny released the gag slightly. "She promised us freedom, it would have been a good life."

Jenny's heart shattered as she tightened the gag and put Christina into the closet. The scheme to bring in toms had worked well, and would have succeeded if Jenny hadn't been so well trained. One by one she got the other five conspirators out of commission, and came into the dining room to see a most blessed and beautiful sight.

Snow clinging to her veil that was tossed back on her head, water glistening on her crests was Madam Vastra. Her swords held Agnes captive while a local constable put on handcuffs.

Jenny saw Vastra's beauty and power, and some unnamable force in her blue eyes, and everything else melted away. There were no words for how she felt that Vastra would come after her after everything she had done. 

The next few hours were a blur as Jenny told the constables the whole story while Vastra rested a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

Vastra had told the police that Jenny was helping her in the investigation and had been working under cover. It may not have been true from Jenny's perspective, but she recognized how it had turned out that way, and her reputation was saved. Jenny's evidence finally brought Agnes to justice. The other girls would likely be processed an released, they would hopefully be seen as victims in the scheme, especially if they testified against Agnes.

The train ride home was comforting. It was Christmas Eve late and the train was quiet. Vastra stroked Jenny's hair as she drifted to sleep. They would sort the rest out in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts and referenced self-harm.

On Christmas morning Jenny woke up in her own bed at Paternoster Row. First she felt deep sadness and hurt at Christina's betrayal, then relief, wonder and joy at Madam Vastra's easy re-acceptance of her. She kept thinking of how the lizard woman looked with snow on her veil and her swords drawn. Her breath quickened at the thought as she reached under her nightgown, and the fact that she didn't remember anything after the train, so her mistress must have undressed her added fuel to her fantasies.

Jenny didn't know what she'd done to deserve Madam Vastra's forgiveness, but she was certain she would never again leave her, or the crime-fighting lifestyle they shared.

Once she was up and dressed, Jenny came into the parlour where a fire was already burning.

One of the ferns was decorated with some strings of popcorn and links of colored paper. It wasn't much for Christmas decoration, but she guessed Vastra had done it that morning. Jenny hadn't gotten a Christmas tree, it hadn't felt important in her rush to follow Agnes and be with Christina. Now she was so grateful for Madame Vastra's effort that she started to cry.

Her mistress beckoned her, and Jenny collapsed in her arms. All the pain, grief and fear of the past month flowed out if her while Vastra just held her. Protective feelings flooded her as if she had hatched the girl herself.

In her maid, Vastra saw more than ever a vulnerable child forced to grow up too fast. She was proud of how her protégé had handled herself once the truth had been revealed. Jenny had calmly aided the escape of three other victims, gotten herself out of bonds and incapacitated six conspirators. Nonetheless she was a child, vulnerable and alone. Vastra knew she would protect her to the ends of the earth.

Once Jenny caught her breath, she leaned back and smiled. "Thank you for taking me back Madame, I don't even have a present for ya."

"You being back here is present enough. You're the closest thing to family I have Jennifer Flint".

Jenny's heart fluttered. In that moment she realized she was in love with her employer. She also knew she mustn't let her know, it could ruin everything. For the time being, it seemed like they were more like a beloved aunt and niece, and that would have to be enough. They sat by the fire in companionable silence, Vastra rubbing Jenny's back.

Vastra recognized a subtle shift in Jenny's scent and her heart skipped a beat then sank like a stone. The girl was infatuated, most likely with her. Their relationship had just gotten a lot more complicated.

As Vastra comforted the grieving maid, she started to wonder at the factors that had made Agnes' plan so nearly successful. The isolation that the young toms felt was certainly a major factor. Isolation was definitely something Vastra had known since waking up in this strange, cold, ape-infested world. Her half-grown ape girl eased her loneliness, but she could understand isolation.

In her ancient world, sexuality and reproduction had mostly been severed from each other due to advanced genetics programs. Sex for social connection and cohesion was common enough, but romantic attachments were rare, and treasured in any configuration. In her time with humans she knew this value was not shared, that romantic relationships were both common and tightly regulated.

She could read the tightening social control coming in, and feared that tighter legal prohibition was being considered. As the calendar prepare to turn to 1884, only 'buggery' was forbidden, and the standards to prove the crime were high. There was a movement afoot to ban a much wider range of sexual behaviors. Some of the changes would be welcome, like raising the age of consent for girls from thirteen to sixteen, but, as the doctor told her, "gross indecency" would leave many men imprisoned, chemically castrated, dehumanized and dead, including the man who would invent the best computing machines the planet had seen since Silurians had walked the surface. Thirteen Paternoster Row would become a place of safety for all inverts, and the Great Detective would be their protector.

When Jenny went to get up in order to make lunch, Vastra told her to stay seated. She had the day off from maid duties. It may not have been Jenny's plan, but she had ended up taking a major role solving an important and difficult case. She needed time to recover and to understand her experience.

Under the fern tree was one wrapped present; a box for Jenny. "It's a tool for your training, please open it. I know the tradition is to keep gifts for one's staff for Boxing Day, but I'd like to start this training today."

Jenny opened the box to pull out a checker board with a beautiful set of ebony and ivory figurines.

"They're beautiful Miss. How am I to train with these?" Jenny imagined throwing the figurines, but that didn't seem right. She had played checkers with her cousins, perhaps it was something similar.

"This is a chess set. I've seen many of your contemporaries play checkers, and the principle is somewhat similar, but this is a sophisticated game of strategy, and will teach you to plan, come up with tactics and anticipate the moves and motives of your enemies. This game will train your mind.

Jenny and Vastra spent Christmas Day playing chess. Jenny quickly picked up the basic rules and soon Vastra had to actually pay attention. She lost her queen foolishly in their fourth game, and by the end of the night, Jenny spotted an opportunity and caught Vastra in a fool's mate with a forgotten rook.

At Vastra's insistence, Jenny bundled up some food and delivered it under the cloak of Boxing Day morning darkness to her aunt's home. Her brother still needed to eat, and now that Madam Vastra realized that John Flint left two orphans, the boy would not be forgotten.

The new year brought new challenges for Jenny. It seemed that now her life had found a new stability, her old demons had come back to haunt her.

Vastra was fair, brutally honest, and sometimes insensitive. After a particularly frustrating meeting with Scotland Yard, Vastra was venting to Jenny about "stupid stinking apes" over tea. Jenny slipped out supposedly to get more tea. When she didn't come right back, Vastra went to the kitchen to investigate. Jenny splashed water on her face, but that didn't fool Vastra. "What's wrong little mouse?"

"Aye, now, if ya don't mind me sayin', that's sort of the thing. You, you's my life, my work, my 'ome. What am I? An ape? A mouse? A rodent? I'm nothin'. Me Uncle and Aunt said as much- wished I'd jus' die an stop bein' a problem. A burden for everyone. I was jus' a tool for Christina. I ain't never gonna be nothin'. I wish, sometimes I wish I wuzn't 'ere."

Vastra was alarmed, though she carefully schooled her features. Just as she had been trained in first aid for physical injuries, so were all officers trained to recognize the signs of suicidal thoughts, and how to do an initial intervention. First clarify if that is what they are considering, allow them to recount the source of their pain, find a way to keep them safe and a professional to help further.   Working with cadets facing new challenges and soldiers who had experienced the worst of battle, these words of Jenny's were the warning signs that someone was considering ending their life.

Vastra gently took Jenny's hand and led her back to the parlour. "You sound very sad, Jenny, and I'm concerned, I have to ask, have you had thoughts of ending your life?"

A look of relief came over Jenny's face as she nodded and started weeping anew. The maid undid the wrists of her blouse and rolled up her sleeves. Scars of various ages crisscrossed the girl's arms. "You must have felt very sad when you did this."

"The pain in my flesh numbs the pain in my heart." Jenny didn't want to say too much. She cut herself whenever she felt she disappointed her mistress. Vastra could be brusque, making her demands and her frustrations clear. She had high standards for her maid, and constantly coached her to be better. Generally Jenny appreciated the teaching, but since Christmas she was feeling more sensitive.

"I jus' feel like I'm not good enough fer ya, and now I is afraid ya gonna send me to Bethlem." Jenny looked up, hope in her eyes. "I love my life here with you, I keep bein' scared I ain't good enough. It don't make no sense. It's like I got ya confused wi' me aunt and uncle."

"Jenny, I would never allow someone I care about into that dreadful place. You're feeling pretty low right now, and I want us to figure out what we can do to keep you safe."

Jenny reached into her bodice and pulled out her lock- picking kit. From it she removed several razor blades. "'ere ma'am, you keep these for now".

"Thank you Jenny, I am relieved that you are trusting me this way." Vastra was a bit nervous with the next question because it had been such a source of strife. "I'm sorry to ask this Jenny, but I am asking only out of concern to keep you safe. Have you been drinking or using opiates or other drugs?"

Vastra was visibly nervous about Jenny's response, and the girl shared a genuine smile. "I ain't touched the stuff since Christmas. I can't believe I let Agnes' lies get in me 'ead. I was only drinking to have courage to let Christina - ya know- " Jenny blushed and looked away. "We never did, ya know, together. I was gonna when we ran away, but I'm glad I learned the truth first. "

Jenny had never been so open before and Vastra hoped she would keep talking. She did. "I 'ope you don't think poor of me ma'am, but I been with a lot of girls. Since I wuz li'le, I chased girls, kissed 'em and touched 'em until they have their - " Jenny made a wide open-mouthed face to indicate what she meant, then blushed at her boldness. Jenny didn't have a word for what they did, what she did when they screamed silently or aloud and went tense. She loved doing that to girls. No one had done that for her except - no she didn't even want to think of it, it shamed her too much.

"Release, or climax - the technical term is orgasm." Vastra said in her teacher voice, slightly flustered by the demonstration.

"I did that for so many girls, but no one . . .except . . . no one's ever touched me. They all thought I was a boy, so I couldn't let 'em touch me."

Vastra picked up on Jenny's hesitation.  She had been reading up on sexual crimes for her work with Scotland Yard. she picked up a book the doctor had given her and read "Sometimes our bodies react in ways our minds hate, including becoming aroused and even climaxing during a sexual assault. It doesn't mean we wanted it to happen. "

"I never knew that, thank you ma'am. Anyway, I wuz drinkin' ta try 'n' get the courage to let Christina touch me. I ain't drunk the stuff since."

"I'm glad to hear that, alcohol can make things worse. Have you ever wanted to harm yourself before?"

"No, I was always too busy tryin' to stay alive. Well, I'm sorry miss, but when my pa died , I guess I wanted to join 'im, but then Ma found out she 'ad Johnny comin', and then I 'ad somethin' to live for. It didn't last long, them scary feelings back then, and I'm doin' better fer takin' to ya now."

"You don't know how much it pleases me to hear that. Is there anything else we need to do to keep you safe if the feelings come back?"

"I won't keep any knives in my room until I'm feelin' better. "

"That sounds like a good plan. Is there someone else you'd like to talk to about all of this? Perhaps Fr Jerry?"

"That might be good."

Jenny met with the priest several times over the next weeks. He helped her see how she was not to blame for her uncle's or Agnes' or Christina's bad behavior, and how it's the job of the powerful to protect the weak in their care, and that guilt was not what her Maker desired for her. Her preference for women in general, and her mistress in specific remained unspoken with the priest, though he was very much aware of it. He knew his superiors and many parishioners would have harsh words, and worse, but he could see the genuine affection between the women, and how that caring was slowly healing deep hurts in both women.

Vastra and Jenny found a new rhythm and routine in the new year. Jenny had acquired a passion for fighting crime, and studied hard. She wanted to protect those weaker than herself - she had a mission.

Household chores got done, though not to Victorian standards. It was becoming clear that more staff would make their work go more smoothly. It was sometimes hard to get a cab in the wee hours of the morning when they did their investigations. It was time for a chauffeur who could help maintain the grounds, and care for the horses they would need.

Jenny was tasked, as head housekeeper/butler, with finding the right person. Vastra's only request was that they find an invert. If circumstances were going to get more difficult, as the papers suggested, their household would need to be a sanctuary of safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently took a course on suicide prevention, and another on preventing the sexual abuse of children. Part of this chapter is me processing my learning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow posting, I've been working on other projects. Plus I didn't have much to add here.

Fs 11  
Chapter Text  
Jenny wasn't entirely sure how a thirteen year old girl was supposed to go about finding a chauffeur, never mind one of a particular set of preferences. She had one idea and decided to talk it over with Madam Vastra.

"I'm tryin' ta figure out how we goes about to find a pouf who's also a chauffeur, and also the type we'd want workin' wi'' us. I can find an invert man, no problem, Jimmy got propositioned near the Molly Houses all the time. So I have a plan but I'll need you for backup."

'Jimmy's' look for this exercise was crafted to look solidly middle class. 'He' needed a guide who would steer him towards the service sector, not toward the oldest profession. Vastra's presence, and Jenny's hand not far from her knives, would keep her safe. 'Jimmy' headed far enough away where he wouldn't be recognized, followed by a veiled figure at a discrete distance. Jenny figured that the best lie was the one closest to the truth. 'He' stood outside near a tavern frequented by so-called poufs. Jenny was watching for a particular sort, one who seemed at ease and familiar with the scene, but not too interested in young boys.

"Scuze me sir, me mah just caught me an' another boy wi' our pants 'round our ankles. Me pa gave me a good lash in' an kicked me out for good. I hear this is where lads like me go."

"Let me take you to Patricia, she may know something for you. She works for some toffs with a big staff, always needing pages and such.

'Patricia' was a middle aged man drowning his sorrows inside. Jimmy's guide remarked "Patricia, you're not looking yourself"

"Been let go, I was Lucy- don't want no Pouffs. I worked there for thirty-two years, stable boy then ladies chauffeur. They've always known, think that's why they trusted me with the young women. They never bothered about it until all the stuff in the papers. Suddenly inverts is bad news. What am I to do now?" He noticed Jimmy, "Who's the lad?"

"Jimmy sir, uh Miss, I got kicked out too. "

"I'm sorry I can't help yuh"

Lucy had headed off to talk to someone else. Jimmy leaned in "I may be able to help you"

"No matter what they say, not all the men here are lookin' for boys. Ply your trade elsewhere."

"My mistress is lookin' for a chauffeur. Ya see, she wants an "invert". She's inclined to ladies 'erself, and don't want no regular blokes I guess. Come by Number thirteen Paternoster Row, she'll interview ya fer sure. ".

"Outside this place, I go by Parker. Sometimes I wear ladies clothes".

"Ta tell the whole truth, some days I'm Jimmy the page, but mostly I'm Jenny Flint the maid. And I don't fancy blokes neither".

Parker's look sobered and softened. "Yer Mistress, she make ya service 'er in the bedroom?" Parker knew that the gentry's sense of entitlement to the bodies of their staff knew no boundaries of gender. Sometimes such was the way of the Madame at a brothel. He had no desire to work in such a place. 

"Don't I wish, sir." Jenny glanced aside, embarrassed at her boldness to a stranger. 

Parker smiled knowingly. This little waif had known suffering, and knew this mistress to be a good sort, not taking advantage of the infatuation of a young woman. 

"I need to meet this mistress of yours".

"She's, well, different. You meet her, She'll explain.

At promptly 9:00 the next morning, Jenny answered the door to a clean-shaven Parker, dressed as a chauffeur. "Hello Miss Flint, I'd like to make an appointment with Madam Vastra."

"She's in the parlour and will see you now. "

Jenny escorted Parker to the veiled lady. "Madam, this is Parker, he is interested in the position of Chauffeur. "

"Please take a seat Mr. Parker, Jenny, would you bring us tea?"

As Jenny left Vastra began the interview. "I will ask you a series of questions. Please answer honestly but with only one word. Truth is singular. What was your previous position?"

"Chauffeur"

"For whom?"

"Ladies"

Vastra thought it odd that he answered ladies rather than the family, but perhaps he thought it important. "Which ladies"

"Jefferson "

"Why at you no longer there?"

"Dresses"

"Whose dresses?"

"Mine" he said defiantly.

"Are you an invert?"

"Yes"

"Can you care for horses?"

"Yes"

"Can you work nights with appropriate time off in the day?"

"Yes"

"What do you think of reptiles?"

"Harmless"

Vastra laughed at that, a genuine heart warming laugh. Parker started, "unless they spook the horses, of course."

Vastra threw back her veil.

"When can you start?"

"Now" - Parker did a double take, and smiled himself. The Veiled Detective was not known for being harmless, though it surprised him that she was a lizard, he was fourth generation in service, and knew enough not to react to the differences of those for whom he worked.

Vastra offered Parker a room upstairs, but he said he preferred to be close to horses. A proper stable with well appointed servant's quarters was refurbished in short order, and Patricia Parker joined the staff at number thirteen Paternoster Row.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again they aren't mine but I do like to play

Paternoster Row became a refuge for inverts of all ages and classes. Jenny in particular would often lead maids and stable boys off to the library with a stack of handkerchiefs and an open heart. She would hear tales of hurt and rejection, love and passion. Though she wiped many tears, she remained single despite many offers.

As for the Mistress of the house, she spent her time offering legal advice and in efforts to prepare the community for the changes ahead. There had been such relief when the death penalty for "buggery" had been dropped, but the new laws they were beginning to hear about would make even men wearing women's clothes punishable by prison. "Gross indecency" would be a catch-all term to arrest anyone who challenged social constructs of gender and sexuality. It was hard to know how broadly the laws would be imposed.

Out of fear, some of those who gathered at Paternoster Row paired up and married opposite gender partners. The community gathered around them weeping for the fear that had claimed their friends. On happy days there were double weddings when two couples would join to form a household. 

As for the lady of the house, her powerful presence caught the attention of a few influential women. Vastra made it clear she had no interest in any long term relationship. Her so called skin condition kept most suitors at bay, though for years after, a few of the most daring Sapphists of London would swap tales and speculate about the lizard woman's tongue. Some tried to earn her attention, but, as much as the Lizard wouldn't admit it publicly, a waif with a talent for Katanas had captured her heart. She was patient and the girl would mature to make her own choice. 

Jenny knew her mistress entertained occasionally in her private chambers and tried not to think too much about the personal business of her employer. Some thought Vastra was providing high end exotic sexual experiences for money. In truth no money ever changed hands for the service she was providing. Flashes of jealousy would play at edges of Jenny's mind, but she swept them away even as she swept the ashes from the fireplaces.

One night, Jenny was tidying her mistress' chamber when such company came into the room. Jenny was out of sight behind some bookshelves in a corner, and couldn't negotiate an escape. What she saw surprised and somewhat relieved her.

Madam Vastra had a book open on her bed, and was teaching her company about the guest's own body and its reactions. Both women remained clothed as they discussed techniques for use alone and with a partner. Vastra had a box of tools that could be used, and she sent the lady home with a massager and directions for its use.

Once the guest had left, Madam Vastra called her red-faced maid out from hiding. "I'm sorry Miss Flint, but I knew it would have embarrassed Mrs Jones greatly if anyone else knew she was here. I hope our conversation did not make you uncomfortable. "

The only discomfort Jenny felt was the aching in her loins hearing her mistress describe such fascinating information. Jenny herself had seen and read the book her mistress was using, but a dampness in her knickers betrayed how hearing those words from her mistress captured her imagination. 

"No Miss, I mean, it was educational and everything, but it's alright miss, I just thought when you brought ladies here, well, you was, ya know, entertaining them."

"Collect yourself Jenny. Take a deep breath. That's it. No, I don't find myself attracted to these women.

"Not attracted to us apes ?"Jenny interjected in mock offense.

Vastra turned a deeper shade of green as the image of Jenny half dressed in her page's uniform flashed behind her eyes and her pupils dilated, a response not lost on the young detective in training. "Not the apes - women I'm helping, " Jenny raised her eyebrows "coaching " Jenny's mouth gaped open in mock shock, a hiss escaped Vastra's green lips. "Jenny, sometimes you . .sigh Precocious little ape- though it does sadden me how little they know about how their own bodies work Many have never experienced an orgasm. "

The intimate conversation was not helping the situation in Jenny's knickers. "Blimey. Some of 'em is married wi' kids. Some of 'em's been with the same woman for years."

"No one has taught them about their own bodies, and some are not as inventive as you are. " 

"Madame!" Jenny's pulse was now racing. 

"Well I probably shouldn't even discuss this with you- you are young"

"Oi! I'm no child!"

"You are not, Miss Flint, though young women your age are the topic of much discussion in the papers and parlours of London. Many talk about you, few talk to you. What do you think about raising the age of consent for intercourse from thirteen to sixteen?"

Jenny had in fact heard this discussion as she served tea, and amongst the maids. "Well, when I was on the street, I was prepared to offer myself for money, and it was my thirteenth birthday. If they change the law, is it the men, or the girls who will suffer?"

"Those who favour these new laws think it will protect the girls, but you certainly raise a good point. It is hard to find truth amongst the rhetoric. Does this law protect the vulnerable or the powerful? I also wonder if it makes ordinary people into criminals." Vastra was learning more from her young maid than she had from many of the intellectuals debating the proposed legislation.

"What happened with Christina 'urt me a lot, but I made my own choice ta be wi' 'er. " Vastra was relieved that Jenny was starting to talk about what happened with the neighbor's maid. Jenny continued "What we done ya know,and what we could have done together" Jenny gulped, but kept going" it weren't wrong, but this new law could make kids foolin' around into criminals, or delinquents. I know they say these laws won't touch toms, but lots of girls in Finchly are in a family way, even married before their sweet sixteen. Maybe this law is jus' for toffs."

"Or criminalizing poverty, but what about relationships of power? Teacher and student, foreman and factory girls, employer and employee?"

Vastra's question may have been academic, but it hit close to home, and Jenny gasped, but struck a suggestive pose on the bed. "Are ya makin' me an offer? Ya think I couldn't say no?" Jenny kicked her legs and sat up laughing, sexual tension like electricity in the air. 

Vastra was visibly flustered, but retorted "the heroic tom of Paternoster can have any sapphist she chooses, why would she accept the advances of a grumpy old lizard?"

And so the flirtation began. Any relationship seemed so impossible as to make flirting safe. It was a little dance they did with each other. Perhaps they both knew that Jenny wouldn't say no, and Vastra couldn't trust her yes, at least not yet, but they enjoyed the flirting, and the promise it seemed to hold.

Vastra was careful with her words and actions. She was certainly present to Jenny and her advances, but she blocked them as deftly as a swing of a sword. She never shamed the girl, and tried to find ways that she not feel rejected. "A wonderful pupil", "attentive Maid" and"Skilled detective were frequent compliments. The underlying message was clear. "I am your teacher and your employer and I cannot accept what you are offering, as tempting as it may be. The ancient lizard hoped the girl didn't pick up on the last bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggles with this one. Sorry for the slow updates

Vastra was amazed at how quickly Jenny's skills and instincts improved. It was the gentle counseling that she did off the clock that led to another breakthrough in their work with Scotland Yard. She used and improved the interview technique Vastra had taught her - listening without thinking or judging and giving a brief summary of the feelings expressed.

Jenny heard many people tell their stories, and she started to notice that people avoided telling her that they broke the law, even when they shared other personal and frankly embarrassing stories. Young women talked around their work in the sex trade, men shared details of intimate encounters with other men but talked around admitting buggery.

Jenny didn't have any personal desire to hear these details, but she started wondering if witnesses to the cases they were investigating for Scotland Yard might be doing the same thing, thereby leaving out important evidence.

She tested her theory with the next young man who told her of the boy next door And the heartbreak of losing him. 

As he started describing the "experiments" they would do, Jenny interjected, "ya know, Madam and me, we don't report none o' this to the coppers. We don't think nottin' 'at two folks do together by their own choosin' is a crime."

The boy visibly relaxed, and told the whole story. He described awkward moments swimming with other boys and hiding his reaction to their bodies. One boy noticed, and confessed the same feelings. It began with them watching each other as they pleasured themselves, and progressed quickly to using their hands and mouths on each other, and then hesitantly experimented with penetration. A group of older boys had caught them in that compromised state and decided to "show them how real men do it" and forcibly raped both of them and beat them badly. The other boy was badly injured, internally and externally, and bled to death. His lover felt responsible. That had been 3 years ago yet he was still wracked with guilt. 

In her own way, Jenny absolved him and he left with a spring in his step and a booth in the market he just might want to visit where the son of a certain merchant might be a good friend.

Jenny shared her experiment and her idea with Vastra. "We need to make sure our witnesses know we ain't gonna turn them in fer stuff that don't relate to the case - petty stuff - stealing bread, buggery with consent , breaking sabbath, small time smuggling. "

In time they even came to an understanding with Scotland Yard about the crimes for which they would not help to get convictions.

Vastra made a note of Jenny's contribution in her private log.

As winter melted into spring, Vastra and Jenny evolved and grew as a team. Madam Vastra's skills at raw deduction an her tracking ability were subtly and gently guided by Jenny's compassion, instinct, and developing understanding of interpersonal relationships.

Jenny was a perfect 'good cop' to Vastra's bad cop, as no one really took her very seriously. She was 'just a maid' after all, no one would believe her if she told tales, and she wouldn't be able to put the pieces together. Except of course the Great Detective trusted her counsel above all others, and the officers of Scotland Yard took her evidence with the same weight as their own constables as she proved herself time and again.

As they trained daily in the gym, they learned to think, act an move as one. Jenny was always very perceptive of Vastra's movement and intent, as though an invisible cord held them together. The ancient warrior could sense the pheromones in the air, and knew the girl was attracted to her on some level, but the way she continued to tease, and flirt, Vastra simply wasn't sure how to respond. She held so much power over her maid, and in her mind knew her to be yet a child. Vastra could read the reactions of Jenny's body, but was baffled by her heart. Jenny would intentionally say things that could be heard as innocent or could be laden with innuendo. Vastra decided to ignore any advances and play innocent to the innuendo. She knew the danger of their situation. Her desire for her maid was strong, and clearly reciprocated. 

Jenny and Vastra were working on improving the maid's skill with people attacking her from the rear. Often an assailant would mistake her for an easy target, so her skills already stopped her from being immobilized, but she wanted to be able to quickly and quietly take down anyone who tried.

This training meant that Vastra attacked her over and over, sneaking up on her from different angles in the gym. To Jenny this was deliciously maddening, as she would catch Vastra's cool breath on her neck before throwing her off. After one particularly gruelling attack, Jenny didn't stop the lizard. "So miss, whatcha gonna do now that ya got me?"

In a moment something snapped for Vastra. All of the training of her mind seemed to crumble in an instant, and there was just a very willing partner asking, pleading for attention she was only too happy to give. 

The tongue of the ancient warrior moved of its own accord, licking sweat from the maid's neck, who gasped and spun around. Jenny's physical reactions were immediate and strong. Heat and throbbing and desire took over her core. The change in scent was not lost on Vastra. They stood like that for a moment, a battle of the wills, Jenny with all her heart soul and body and Vastra's baser instincts struggled with the warrior's sense of morality and right relationship. Then Jenny flipped the surprised lizard and kneeled over her thighs and breathlessly gasped "watch where ya put that tongue". The movement broke Vastra's daze and brought her back to reality. 

Vastra was not sure if she was being scolded or encouraged, but decide to take control of the situation before she entirely lost control of herself, and potentially scared her precious maid away.

"I believe we are done with training for today, Jenny, we will meet in the drawing room to discuss our cases once we are dressed. "Vastra was brusque, and harsher than she intended to be. 

Jenny ran into her room and sobbed into her pillow. Did Vastra hate her? Was she disgusted by her childish attempts at seduction? Jenny had never felt such powerful arousal and, remembering the moment, quickly brought herself to release, dried her tears and got ready for the day. 

Vastra was wracked with guilt. She had crossed a line she swore to herself she would never cross. However bold and flirtatious her little maid might be, she is a child, and it was Vastra's job to be the adult. She struggled to keep all images of the maid out of her thoughts as she quickly brought herself to release, then left her room to face her maid and the object of her unbidden desire. 

The two women sat across the dining room table from each other. Jenny was the first to break the awkward silence. "I'm so sorry Miss, I's just a foolish girl"

A look of lust and anger flicked momentarily across Vastra's face that was reminiscent of her uncle and Jenny cowered. Vastra caught the look and something shifted in the lizard. "What just happened little one?" Vastra asked with concern. 

"Oh no miss. No. I didn't mean it, I swear. Jenny looked down and mumbled into her hands. "I didn't mean to tempt ya to do somethin' bad ma'am, I thought . . . But really, you is attracted to me, ain't ya?"

"It is inappropriate. You are a child and I am your mistress. I will not use you in that way. I'm so sorry for violating you"

"I ain't. You didn't. I been via -lated, as ya say. I wanted what you did, ah practically begged ya."

"No Jenny, I must not, it is an abuse of my authority. You do not have the power to make me, or your uncle do anything. Neither his assault nor mine are your fault."

Jenny felt confused. She wanted nothing more in the world than the loving attention of the grumpy old lizard. Her momentary lapse was nothing like the rough handling from her uncle. She felt rejected, but dedicated herself to becoming an adult that Vastra wouldn't be ashamed to touch so sensuously. 

When May warmed into June, Madam Vastra prepared Jenny's ledger for their discussion on June 11, Jenny's fourteenth birthday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a bit of writing mojo

For three days leading up to Jenny's birthday, Vastra locked herself in the library with her two ledgers trying to sort out what Jenny was worth. She hated every minute. Being use to a very different economy, she felt like everything she tried to do cheapened Jenny and the work she did. Why on earth should the girl be paid less to take care of her person, that holy temple of the goddess, than to care for things as her butler? Jenny, who was so wise in the ways of this world, is a key consultant, worthy of high wages for her hard earned knowledge, not an empty vessel trainee she was filling with knowledge. Vast mind lingered too long on that image before chiding herself yet again for seeing the girl as a potential mate. Nevertheless, in her mind, she and Jenny were equally deserving of the income they made together. Training Jenny was a sheer joy, except during her brief rebellion.

On her private ledger, Vastra noted the improvements that Jenny brought, and the subsequent increases in income as they took on ever more difficult cases. They were even able, thanks to Jenny, to do some private and corporate investigations, which were always very lucrative. Anything that Jenny 'owed' her for training was more than made up for in the ways she trained Vastra.

Vastra doubted that Jenny would understand, so on the ledger she would share with her, she included an apprenticeship fee. Apprenticing detectives wasn't common, so Vastra made a guess. Jenny worked at least half of her time on detective work. They entertained quite a bit, and Jenny served as butler, in Vastra's eyes.

Jenny reviewed her own version of the ledger. She knew with the 12 pound advance she would owe Madam, but didn't really mind. She also knew the teapot she broke was really worth more like a pound.

When the day arrived, Madam Vastra first presented a gift of a vanity set for the occasion. Jenny's beautiful hair deserved a proper brush and comb, not the old broken ones she used. Such gifts between mistress and maid weren't uncommon, but the fact that it was brand new would be unusual. Jenny was so happy, she combed her hair and left it down for the rest of the day - a treat for Vastra to behold, though Jenny failed to notice her mistress slack jawed enjoyment of the dark cascade. 

Parker noticed, of course, as he observe much but said relatively little. Vast had confessed her growing feelings towards the girl to the chauffeur after he calmly pointed out how happy the girl made the otherwise grumpy lizard a few days prior. It was he who suggested the vanity set. A good choice all around. 

Next they sat at the dining room table with each woman nervously brandishing a ledger. As usual, Jenny found Vastra's evaluation to be generous but ultimately fair. It was hard to get her mind around the idea that Madam would pay her the salary of a grown man. It was a certain amount of guess work and different ways to interpret the same time. After some negotiations, they determined that Madam Vastra owed her 20 pounds!

Jenny asked about the £12 advance. Madam Vastra had submitted the ten pound fee as an expense to Scotland Yard, who had paid it freely. Jenny still had the other two pounds in her own savings. Jenny knew not to spend her money carelessly, and had little desire to spend much.

That evening the house was full of their eclectic group of friends. By intentionally building a community of inverts, they had contacts from all over the city, from different classes, immigrant groups and religions. This network was a secret weapon in their investigations. They always had someone to help them understand the setting of any case they investigated.

Tonight wasn't about networking or solving crimes, it was a celebration of Jenny Flint. There was a band and dancing, food from around the world, and lots of fun and games. Jenny danced through the night with many girls who would have gladly taken her home, or even off into a quiet corner, but she showed no interest. 

Vastra was uncharacteristically shy as she approached Jenny. She had carefully observed how Jenny shared her attention around the room, favouring no-one, but dancing with each of the women, leading them gracefully around the dance floor. When all had had opportunity to dance with her, Vastra found her nerve. She was dressed elegantly and was beautiful. 

"You have danced with each woman here save one" said Vastra in a partially successful attempt to appear coy. Jenny blushed, but took her mistress by the hand and led her around the dance floor with such beauty and grace that a betting pool started amongst some of the young Molly's for when the two of them would realize what everyone else saw. 

Parker's gift to Jenny was a drive around London at night. Some people may have thought it inappropriate for Jenny to ride up front, but that was part of the fun. They talked about everything and nothing. Parker noted all the girls showing an interest in Jenny.

"I'm just not interested in any o''em."

"That Christina really broke your heart?"

"Who? Her? Yeah she 'urt me, but I'm not thinkin' about 'er. I 'ear she's been sent to some kind of girl's reform school. I 'ope she pulls 'er life together, but that's all. "

"Is there someone else?"

"Perhaps, but I'm just afraid she don't see me the same, and it'll be bad for me if she finds out."

"Madam Vastra?"

"How can you tell?"

"I see you two together all the time, there's a real working chemistry between you, you're a wonderful team, I'm sure she can tell you're attracted to her. She smells feelings, remember? "

Parker knew much more than he let on. Vastra had confessed her feelings to Parker, along with her uncertainty about Jenny's age and dependance.

"But she isn't interested in me?"

"I didn't say that. She clearly cares deeply for you, but I imagine it weighs on her that she is also your employer, and doesn't want to take advantage of your youth or position."

"So it's impossible?"

"Give it time".

Jenny resented her youth at that moment, and truly wanted to throw herself before her darling lizard, but didn't dare. She had a frivolous crush on an older woman who must see her as a child. The dancing had been wonderful, leaving Jenny with a pounding heart and damp knickers, but dancing and training was all she could hope for.


End file.
